Detrás de las puertas Cerradas
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Después de estar saliendo por seis meses Malefica esta cansada de ser un secreto y le pide a Emma y Regina que hablen con sus familias. ¿Como Zelena y los Charming reaccionaran? ¿Y como Gold "ayudara"? (Secuela de Por Favor, No Me Hagan Escoger) [Traducción autorizada por su autor/a original ThanagarianAmazon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Han pasado seis meses desde que las tres comenzaron su relación. Tanto Henry como Lily habían aceptado la relación de sus madres con los brazos y las mentes abiertos.

Maléfica se había mudado, no oficialmente, con Emma y Regina. Ella pasó casi todo su tiempo en la mansión en la calle Mifflin. Sin embargo, en lo que restaba al resto de Storybrooke, la dragona todavía vivía en su propio apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad. Y ese era su único problema.

Mal comprendió la necesidad de discreción al principio, especialmente porque ella y Emma todavía se estaban conociendo. Sin embargo, habían pasado meses desde que las dos confiaban en su amor mutuo. Es por eso que Maléfica estaba cansada de ser un secreto.

—¿Poppet? ¿Kitty? ¿Puedo hablarles un momento? —Las tres estaban terminando de prepararse para acostarse cuando Mal habló. Miró a sus amantes mientras estaba sentada en el borde de su cama.

—Por supuesto, mi cariño. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Regina preguntó mientras se daba vuelta en el asiento de su tocador.

Emma acababa de entrar desde el baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. —¿Algo está mal, Hermosa? —

—Bueno, sí. No. Quiero decir...es solo que...hay algo que me ha estado molestando últimamente.—

Sus dos amantes se preocuparon instantáneamente cuando escucharon el nerviosismo en la voz de la dragona. Cada una se acercó a la cama sentada frente a Maléfica.

—Sea lo que sea, Mal, no necesitas sentirte nerviosa al hablar con nosotras. —Prometió Emma.

Mal le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar. —Yo...creo que es hora de compartir nuestra relación con el resto de la ciudad. Todo Storybrooke sabe que ustedes dos son una pareja y que se aman, pero todos piensan que soy simplemente una persona cercana. Amiga con la que ambas salen a menudo. —

Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, su mano jugando con un hilo suelto de su camiseta. —Para ser perfectamente honesta, estoy empezando a sentir celos de verlas juntas en público. No estoy celosa del hecho de que se preocupen la una por la otra, obviamente. Pero, odio saber que no puedo compartir eso cuando salgo en público. Cada vez que una de ustedes me besa o toma mi mano fuera de esta casa es cuando no hay nadie más alrededor. Y en cuanto alguien aparece, se alejan. —Miró rápidamente a Emma al decir la última parte. Cada vez que Regina se alejaba de ella en público, lo hacía con evidente renuencia. Emma, sin embargo, se apartaba como si hubiera sido quemada. Cada vez que Emma la miraba para decirle que lo sentía, pero eso no impedía que Mal sintiera un tirón en su corazón cada vez que sucedía.

Ella estaba agradecida de que la luz principal en la habitación ya había sido apagada ya que ayudó a ocultar su rubor. Mal no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tanta emoción, ni siquiera a las personas en las que más confiaba. —Estoy...cansada de ser un secreto, supongo. —

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que Mal sintiera una mano debajo de su barbilla, obligándola a mirar a su amante morena que se había dirigido hacia ella.

—Le diré a Zelena a primera hora de la mañana. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, cariño. —Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Maléfica.

—Gracias. —Susurró Mal mientras sonreía y apoyaba la frente contra la del alcalde, con un alivio evidente en su voz.

Luego, tanto Regina como Mal miraron a Emma para verla mirar hacia abajo como si Mal hubiera sido solo momentos antes.

—¿Baby? —

La voz de Regina ánimo a la sheriff a mirar hacia arriba. Se mordió el labio inferior como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

Maléfica se cansó al ver la cara de la otra rubia. —¿Qué pasa, Emma? ¿Estás...te avergüenzas de mí, Kitty? —No podía ocultar el dolor en su voz.

—No no…no…no. —Emma se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cama y tiró del dragón en un feroz abrazo. —Te amo, Mal. No me avergüenzo de ti. En todo caso, estoy orgulloso de decir que estoy contigo, las dos. —

Se apartó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Mal antes de continuar con su voz suave. —Solo...no estoy segura de estar lista para pasar por eso otra vez. —

—¿Otra vez? —

—Los padres de Emma. —Regina puso una mano reconfortante en el muslo de Emma mientras hablaba. —No nos apoyaron exactamente cuando se enteraron de nosotras. David no estaba emocionado, de ninguna manera, pero al menos le importaba lo suficiente como para no hacer un gran lío. Snow, por otro lado, fue mucho más...expresiva de su disgusto por la relación. Ella se negó a creer que su hija estaba realmente enamorada de su antigua enemiga. —

—Pensé que ambas lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta que tu beso rompió la maldición de oscuridad sobre Emma. ¿Cómo pudo ella cuestionar eso? —

—En voz alta... —Emma murmuró.

—¿Que pasó? —Mal preguntó mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma.

La sheriff respiró hondo y agarró la mano de Regina en busca de apoyo mientras ella explicaba. —El día después de que rompieramos la maldición, mi madre bajó a la estación para enfrentarnos. Supongo que mi padre debió haber mencionado que Regina vino a verme cuando se reunió con ella para almorzar. De todos modos, comenzó a hablar sobre cómo tenía que haber salido mal y tenía que ser algún tipo de error. Ella...ella dijo que no había manera de que una hija suya pudiera amar a alguien que solía ser tan oscuro. Las cosas se pusieron más feas después de eso. —

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

Regina comenzó a explicar, dándole un respiro a Emma. —Después del comentario sobre que su hija no podía amar a alguien como yo, no pude quedarme callada. Me acerqué a ella para decirle algo de mi mente, pero no pude decir dos palabras antes de que ella, bueno, me abofeteara. —

Los ojos de Mal se ensancharon ligeramente ante lo que su amante morena acababa de decir. No estaba tan sorprendida de que Snow White hiciera tal cosa. Después de todo, ella le robó a su hija y la arrojó a un mundo extraño. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que Snow fuera tan violenta con la amante de su hija.

—Después de que eso sucedió. —Continuó Regina. —Eso provocó que Emma se desvaneciera. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tuve que irnos a casa justo cuando ella comenzó a lanzarse contra Snow. —

—Me hubieras dejado. Ella no tenía derecho a tocarte. —La voz de Emma goteaba con la ira que aún sentía hacia su madre por lastimar a Regina.

—De todos modos. —La morena apretó la mano de Emma antes de girar su cabeza hacia la de Mal otra vez. —Me tomó el resto del día tranquilizarla. Aunque no pude evitar que llamara a Snow y le dijera que si alguna vez pensaba abofetearme otra vez, que no volvería a hablarle nunca más...y puede que también haya agregado algunas otras amenazas. —Sonrió.

—Todavía no me disculparé por hacer eso. Haré lo que sea por defender a las mujeres que amo. —Emma miró entre Mal y Regina, asegurándose de que supieran que hablaba en serio. —No me importa quienes son. Si alguien te toca, a ti también me responden. —

Los otros dos se inclinaron y la besaron en ambas mejillas.

—Lo sabemos, Kitty. —le susurró Mal.

En lugar de alejarse por completo, Regina colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y habló en voz baja. —Nunca te pedí que te disculparas con ella, Emma. Te acabo de decir que tenías que pensar antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías. No importa lo que haga, ella sigue siendo tu madre y aún te quiere. —

—Si, supongo. —Emma habló a medias. Abrazó a Regina con un brazo, el otro todavía envuelto alrededor de Mal, con los ojos bajos.

Maléfica inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras alcanzaba a levantar ligeramente la cabeza de Emma. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Mal le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. —Puedo esperar un poco más, Emma. Puedes decirle a tus padres cuando estés lista. —

—No, Mal. —La sheriff apretó a la otra rubia con fuerza. —Tienes razón, has esperado lo suficiente. Además, sé que Regina y yo queremos besarte y abrazarte en público también. Me mata cada vez que estamos todas juntas y tengo que evitar tocarme. —Emma podía sentir a Regina asintiendo contra ella, ella sentía lo mismo. —Solo espero que mi madre haya aprendido algo de la última vez y pueda aceptar que los quiero a ambos. —

—¿Qué la trajo antes? Ella siempre les invita a las dos a la cena familiar todos los domingos y sé que ella les habla a las dos con regularidad. —

Regina levantó la cabeza del hombro de Emma. —Vino al día siguiente para disculparse. —

—De mala gana. —

La alcaldesa ignoró la interrupción de la sheriff. —Dijo que todavía no le gustaba la idea de que estuviéramos juntas, pero que no podía soportar pelear con Emma otra vez como lo hicieron cuando descubrió lo que Snow y David le hicieron a Lily. —

Se detuvo brevemente cuando Mal hizo una mueca al recordar lo que Snow le hizo a su hija. Sin embargo, le agradó saber que Emma estaba tan disgustada por lo que sus padres hacían como ella.

—Por suerte. —Continuó Regina mientras se giraba hacia la otra rubia. —Llegó al punto en que ahora sonríe cuando nos ve. Ella está feliz por ti ahora Emma. Puede que le tome algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que Mal esté con nosotros, pero dudo que vuelva a perder la paciencia así. —

—Será mejor que no. Porque si pone una mano sobre cualquiera de ustedes... —Emma pudo sentir la ira sobre ella al pensarlo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para intentar calmarse. —No me importa si ella es mi madre, ustedes dos son más importantes. —

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que ambos la abrazaban con fuerza mientras besaban sus mejillas de nuevo.

—Gracias, Kitty. —Dijo Mal. —Pero, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con contarle a Zelena? Llevo meses queriendo decirle de todos modos. Ha sido tan difícil para mí mantener esto en secreto como lo ha hecho con Regina. —Ella y la morena sonrieron. —Entonces podemos centrarnos en tus padres. Sé que me amas, pero no quiero interponerme entre ellos. —

—Si algo sucede, será culpa suya, no tuya. —Emma le dio un suave beso en la frente de la dragona. —Pero, sí, definitivamente debemos decirle a Zelena primero. —Miró hacia atrás, Regina. —No puedo verla tomando mal esta noticia. —

Regina sonrió ante eso. Estaba tan agradecida por lo lejos que ella y su hermana habían llegado en su relación desde que se conocieron. Finalmente tuvo la hermana amorosa con la que siempre quiso crecer. Se sintió especialmente contenta cuando Zelena decidió mudarse de su pequeña granja a la casa en la que Emma se quedó durante su tiempo como la Oscura. A Regina le encantaba que su hermana y su sobrina vivieran cerca de ella.

Emma rápidamente les dio a ambos un rápido beso en sus labios antes de arrastrarse sobre Regina y levantarse de la cama. —Necesito lavarme los dientes. Ya vuelvo. —

Tan pronto como Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Mal se volvió hacia la morena. —Regina, ¿Realmente crees que Snow estará bien con que yo sea parte de su relación? — Ella habló en voz baja, no queriendo que la sheriff escuchara.

La alcaldesa suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Realmente no lo se Mal. Espero que sí, porque, honestamente, no podía soportar ver a Emma...destruida como estaba esa noche. Después de que ella llamara a Snow, se derrumbó en sollozos. Su corazón se rompió al pensar que a su madre no le importaba lo suficiente como para alegrarse por ella. —

Mal miró hacia abajo, quiso decir lo que dijo sobre no querer ser la fuente del conflicto de Emma entre sus padres. Por mucho que le encantará llevarle el disgusto a Snow, no quería que su amante sufriera por ello.

—Oye. —La suave voz de Regina la hizo mirar hacia arriba. —Ella realmente no te culpará si pasa algo. Las tres ya hemos puesto demasiado en esta relación para que ese pequeña imbécil lo arruine. —

La rubia no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó con el uso del término.

—Sin embargo, sí sé una cosa con seguridad. —

—¿Qué es eso Poppet? —

Ella pone su mano en la mejilla de Mal. —Si Snow te da una bofetada, como me hizo a mí, no será solo Emma quien tendrá que ser retenida. —

La rubia sonrió y le besó la palma de la mano. —Puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo. —Sus palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchara.

Levantaron la vista cuando escucharon a Emma regresar a la habitación. La sheriff se acercó a la tumbona junto a la ventana y agarró su computadora portátil. —¿Qué tal un episodio o dos antes de que nos vayamos a dormir? —

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo, sabiendo que Emma necesitaba la distracción para distraerse de sus padres. Y también porque desde que las tres habían estado saliendo ese show se había convertido en un placer culpable, para el disfrute de Regina. A menudo se abrazaban para verlo cuando cualquiera de ellas tenía un día difícil.

Las tres tomaron sus lugares habituales en su cama, Maléfica en el medio con Regina y Emma a cada lado.

—¿Qué tal el episodio de Power Ponies? —Regina preguntó mientras Emma le entregaba su computadora a Mal. Ella sabía que el episodio era uno de los favoritos de la sheriff.

Mal asintió y detuvo el programa en su cuenta de Netflix. La dragona era siempre la que sostenía la computadora portátil ya que el calor que venía de esta nunca la molestaba. Levantó los brazos y los colocó alrededor de sus amantes mientras todas se acostaban y se acurrucaban para mirar la pantalla. Le complacía sentir lo relajada que estaba Emma cuando comenzó la primera escena.

Mal sonrió y besó la frente de Emma y Regina antes de concentrarse en el dragón bebé en la pantalla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Regina estaba sentada en una de las mesas en Granny's esperando a su hermana. Las dos normalmente se reunían para tomar un café por la mañana unos cuantos días en la semana, Regina había llamado a Zelena cuando se despertó y le había perdido reunirse antes de lo habitual. Era muy temprano que Granny era la única otra persona allí esperando a que el resto de la ciudad despertara, las hermanas tendrían total privacidad para hablar.

Sus dos amores se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, pero Regina se había negado. Ella no veía que esa conversación fuera a ir mal, aunque todavía quedaba eso de "¿Que pasaría si?" En caso de que Zelena se tomara a mal la noticia, Regina prefería estar sola para discutir con ella sin que las rubias estuvieran cerca y que salieran lastimadas.

Sin embargo, las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que Emma y Mal aparecerían después de que las hermanas tuvieran tiempo suficiente para hablar de las cosas, solo en caso de que la morena las necesitara.

Regina levantó la vista de su taza de café cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y vio a la pelirroja entrar con una niña de un año y medio en la cadera.

En el momento en que Robyn vio a su tía, sonrió y se acercó a ella. —¡Gina!—El nombre de su tía había sido la tercera palabra que había aprendido, después de "Mamá' y "comida."

Zelena ser acerco y coloco a Robyn en el suelo a pocos pies de la mesa. —Camina hasta a tía Regina.—

La morena sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento, luego se puso de cuclillas hasta el nivel de la niña y extendió sus manos. La niña tropezó una vez, pero se estabilizó a tiempo y pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo de su amorosa tía.

—Estas mejorando mucho en eso, ¿Verdad, cariño? —Regina preguntó mientras le daba un gran beso en la mejilla a su sobrina, haciendo que la niña se riera.

—Si, lo esta.—Zelena suspiro. —Ella incluso aprendió cómo salirse de su cuna anoche. La encontré esta mañana durmiendo contra el oso gigante que Emma le regalo. Debió haber caído encima, gracias a Dios. ¿Pensé que los niños no debían de comenzar a hacerlo hasta que estuvieran dos o tres? —

Regina se rió mientras se enderezaba en todo su altura y abrazó a su hermana con un brazo mientras seguía sosteniendo a Robyn con el otro. —Todos los niños progresan de manera diferente. Solo alegrate de que no se lastimo. Henry se cayó sobre su costado una vez. Me desperté con su llanto y lo encontré en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza, me asuste muchísimo.—

Zelena hizo una mueca ante la idea de que su hija se hiciera daño. —Quizás es hora de que vayamos a comprar una cama para una niña grade.—Dijo mientras miraba a Robyn, que respondió con una enorme sonrisa y se echó a reír.

Las hermanas se sentaron con Regina sosteniendo a su sobrina en su regazo. Ambas mujeres sonrieron mientras que la bebé intentaba hablarles en su inentendible idioma.

—Entonces.—La pelirroja alcanzó el café que Regina ya le había traído. —Quieres decirme por que tuve que perder otra hora de sueño de belleza para encontrarnos tan temprano.—

—Lo siento, pero hay algo que necesito decirte.—

—Parece ser muy importante.—

—Si, es muy importante.—

—Mmhmm.—Zelena zumbo mientras asentía levemente. —Tiene algo que ver con tu doble problema de rubias? —Ella sonrió.

—¿Que? —Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—No soy una idiota, hermana, he visto las miradas que Mal te ha estado lanzando cada vez que te ve con Emma. Puede que sea capaz de ocultárselo a la mayoría de las personas, pero he sido amiga de ella demasiado tiempo para ser engañada. Ella lo ha estado haciendo incluso desde que tu y la reina se fusionaran hace tantos meses. Tu…ella…quien sea que me dijo cuando empezaron a salir.—

—Lo sé.—Regina sonrió con malicia. —Tengo los recuerdos de la reina, ¿Recuerdas? —

Su hermana ignoró la pregunta. —No puedes decirme que todavía no amas a Maléfica. Es obvio que ambas todavía se cuida la una a la otra.—Metió la mano en su bolso para sacar el elefante de peluche de Robyn cuando se hizo evidente que la niña se había aburrido con el collar de su tía. Era su juguete favorito. Fue un regalo de su tía por su primer cumpleaños. Lo hechizo para iluminar un color de luz diferente cada vez que lo acariciaba, o en el caso de Robyn lo golpeaba contra el objeto sólido más cercano.

—Tienes Razo. Todavía la amo, pero también sigo amando a Emma.—

—Bueno, eso también es obvio.—Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa. —¿De qué otra manera ella podría convencerte de que tengas una noche de hamburguesas con queso una vez a la semana si no la quisieras? —

—Eso es verdad.—Se rió la alcaldesa.

—Entonces, ¿Que vas a hacer? Han pasado seis meses desde que te uniste a la reina, has tenido tiempo de pensarlo. Sabes que te apoyare sin importar lo que elijas hacer.—

La morena sonrió y ella puso su mano en la de su hermana y la apretó. —Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi. Y si, tome una decisión…hace seis meses.—se detuvo cuando Zelena la miro confundida. —Veras, las tres hablamos el día después de que la reina y yo nos fusionamos y decidimos tratar de tener una relación, las tres. Hemos estado saliendo desde entonces.—

Regina se encontró con el silencio, luego, de repente, su hermana dejo ir su mano. Por una fracción de segundos, Regina estaba aterrorizada de que estuviera equivocada acerca de que Zelena no reaccionara mal.

—¡¿Y ahora me lo estas diciendo?! —La pelirroja habló con un falso tono burlón y levantó la mano en un gesto exasperado. —¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de tomarse un momento para dejar escapara un suspiro aliviado y silencioso, Regina respondió. —Queríamos mantenerlo para nosotras mismas por un tiempo para poder acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo arreglo sin miradas indiscretas. Henry y Lily fueron los únicos a los que les contamos hasta ahora. Fue solo anoche que acordamos en contarles a ti y a los Charming sobre nosotras.—

Zelena aún tenía una sonrisa e su rostro cuando asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Bueno, esto explica por qué Mal estaba tan calmada después de que la reina…se fue. Fui a verla unos días después para asegurarme de que estaba bien y estaba actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Por un tiempo pensé que era una buena actriz o que se estaba volviendo loca, una o la otra.—

Ella dejó de hablar cuando escuchó a su hermana reírse. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando la escucho.

—Entonces.—Continuó.—Supongo que las cosas van bien con este arreglo. ¿Qué hay de las otras dos? –

—¿Qué hay de ellas? –

—¿Se aman o simplemente se soportan con la otra por ti?—

—Oh, definitivamente se aman tanto como a mi.—La cara de Regina se volvió un poco soñadora al pensar que las rubias se enamoraron. —Unas semanas después de que comenzáramos nuestra relación, las encontré abrazándose en el sofá y besándose. Podía ver como se veían que se estaban enamorando. No pasó mucho tiempo después que finalmente se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodas como para admitirlo. realmente es increíble, lo lejos que hemos llegado en unos pocos meses.—

Zelena continuó sonriendo con cariño, contenta de que su hermana hubiera encontrado tanta felicidad. Entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa. —Entonces, ¿Que tan bueno es el sexo? —

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Regina se sonrojo y se aclaró la garganta. —No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero es bastante…satisfactorio.—

—Eso es todo lo que voy a sacar de ti, ¿No? —

—Me temo que si. —Regina le sonrió a la pelirroja antes de ponerse seria de nuevo. —Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo con esto, Zelena. No pensé que estarías en contra, pero ciertamente es bueno saberlo con seguridad. Aún estarás de acuerdo con que esta pequeña pase la noche con nosotros cuando crezca, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras le daba a Robyn una gran abrazo, haciéndola reír.

—¡Oh, definitivamente! Especialmente cuando esos terribles dos lleguen, puedes tenerla tanto como quieras.—

La morena se echó a reír y beso a cabeza de su sobrina. No tenía ninguna duda de que la niña sería una pequeña traviesa, de tal madre tal hija, después de todo. Sin embargo, en realidad estaba deseando correr detrás de esa niña, tal como lo había hecho con Henry.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para agarrar la mano de su hermana una vez más. —En serio, gracias por entender Zelena.—

—Honestamente, solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermana. Se que no siempre he sido la mejor hermana mayor, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que pase odiándote. Y ahora estaré a tu lado sin importar que. Tu de todas las personas mereces ser feliz y los héroes siempre tienen su final feliz.—

Los ojos de Regina brillaban con lágrimas que ella tuvo que parpadear para evitar que salieran. —Zelena…no te puedo decir lo que eso significa para mi. Aunque, eso me recuerda que tu ahora eres una Hero también. —Su hermana se sonrojo el elogio. —Tu también tendrás tu final feliz.—

La pelirroja mira hacia abajo y se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa. —Yo…um…quizás ya lo he encontrado.—

—¿Oh? —Los ojos de morena se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Si, he estado saliendo con alguien.—

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? –

—Unos cuantos meses.—

—¿Y te enojaste conmigo porque no te dije sobre Emma y Mal? —

—Hey, tu lo mantuviste en secreto por seis meses, yo lo mantuve solo por dos meses.—

—Touche.—Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

En ese momento fue cuando Emma y Maléfica aparecieron, ambas hermanas se dieron la vuelta ante el sonido de la campana en la puerta.

Las rubias miraron a su querida morena con cuestionamiento, silenciosamente preguntando si todo estaba bien. Regina respondió con una sonrisa y haciéndoles gesto para que se sentaran con ellas.

—¿Supongo que de esa sonrisa las cosas fueron bien aquí? —Mal se sentó junto a Regina y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Bastante.—

Ambas miraron hacia abajo para ver a Robyn alcanzando a la dragona. Mal le sonrió a la niña y la tomó del regazo de Regina, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago mientras la sentaba en su propio regazo. Emma se acercó para darle un pequeño cosquilleo también antes de sentarse junto a Zelena. Se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos otro miembro de la familia estada de su lado.

—Estoy feliz por todas ustedes. Sin embargo.—Zelena miró a Mal a los ojos. —Si alguna vez lastimas a mi hermanita, amistad o no, hare que te arrepientas.—La pelirroja había estado sin su magia durante unos cuantos meses, pero eso no la hacía menos intimidante.

—¡Zelena! —

—Entendido.—La dragona sonrió antes de girarse hacia Emma. —¿Supongo que ya te había dado esta advertencia? —

—Oh, si, excepto que mi advertencia vino con una bola de fuego dirigida a mi cabeza.—

—¡¿Que?! —Dijo Regina mientras miraba a la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada.

Zelena se encogió de hombros. —Dije que iba a ser una mejor hermana mayor y eso incluye amenazar a cualquiera que pueda hacerte daño. Aunque no creo que tenga nada de qué preocuparme.—

Las dos rubias sonrieron mientras Regina rodaba los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora.—Sonrió la alcaldesa de repente. —De vuelta a ti, Zelena. ¿Quien es tu amante misterioso? —

Emma y Mal miraron sorprendidas a la pelirroja, pero fue Mal quien hablo. —¿Que? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto y porque no me lo dijiste? —

—Aparentemente, dos meses.—Respondió Regina mientras su hermana estaba ocupada evitando el contacto visual. —Bueno, ¿Quien es? —

Zelena dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a cada una de las tres mujeres frente a ella. —Quiero que todas ustedes prometan no asustarse cuando les diga.—

—Te acabo de decir que estoy en una relación poliamorosa con tu mejor y la hija de mi ex némesis.—Regina se rio. —Honestamente, ¿Crees que alguna de nosotras te juzgará por alguien con quien sales? —

—Supongo que no.—Zelena se rio entre dientes, pero luego puso nerviosa de nuevo. —Es solo que…he estado nerviosa por decirle a alguien. Con quien he estado saliendo…es muy popular en la ciudad y cuando la gente se entere de que la Bruja Malvada…—

—Ex.—Emma corrigió de forma rápida pero severa mientras golpeaba el brazo de Zelena.

Zelena sonrió levemente antes de continuar. —Cuando la gente se entere de que la ex Bruja Malvada está enamorada de ella…simplemente no veo que vaya bien. No quiero hacerle pasar eso.—

—¿Que importa lo que los otros piensen Zelena? —La sheriff puso su mano en el antebrazo de la pelirroja. —Mira, temo decirle a mis padres sobre esto.—Hizo un gesto hacia sus dos parejas. —Pero al final del día, sus reacciones no importaran. Soy feliz y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Estoy segura de que quien sea que estás saliendo se siente de la misma manera.—

—E incluso si las personas reaccionan mal, sabes que estaremos allí para apoyarte.—Dijo Mal mientras sacaba suavemente el dedo de Robyn de su boca y lo reemplazaba con el chupete que colgaba del cuello de la bebé.

La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego dejó que su verdadera naturaleza sarcástica saliera a flote. —¿Cuando nos pusimos tan jodidamente sentimentales? –Preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto.—Dijo Regina mientras tiraba de la mano de su hermana juguetonamente mientras las otras dos soltaban una risita. —Cuéntanos con quien estas saliendo.—

—Bueno, como he dicho es muy querida. También es inteligente, muy respetada, cariñosa, genial con los niños.—Sonrió con cariño a su hija que estaba tratando de hacerle cosquillas a Maléfica con su juguete de peluche. —También es muy alegre casi todo el tiempo.—

—¡Oh por Dios, Emma! —Dijo Mal mientras atraía la atención de la otra rubia y las demás. —¡Está saliendo con tu madre! —

Las tres amantes se echaron a reír, lo que llevó a Robyn a comenzar a reírse junto a los adultos, mientras que su madre le daba una mirada asesina a Maléfica para demostrar que no estaba nada contenta con la broma de su amiga.

—Puedo asegurarte que no estoy saliendo con Snow White. —La pelirroja habló con los dientes apretados.

—Gracias a Dios.—Murmuró Emma provocando otra pequeña carcajada mientras Zelena ponía los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—En serio, sin embargo, ¿Quien es Zelena? —Hablo Mal de nuevo. —Ella suena absolutamente increíble.—

Con una respiración profunda, la pelirroja sacó su teléfono y tocó la aplicación de fotos. Trajo la foto que tenia actualmente de fondo de pantalla y giro el teléfono para mostrarles a las demás. —Belle.—

Las tres sonrieron cuando se inclinaron para ver una foto que había sido tomada en la sala de estar de Zelena. Belle se había quedado dormida contra el costado de Zelena con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la pelirroja y la mano en la espalda de Robyn mientras la niña dormía sobre el pecho de su madre. La pelirroja pensó que era un momento tan dulce y lindo y tuvo que tomar una foto para capturarla para siempre.

—Siempre supe que ella era demasiado buena para Gold.—Sonrió Emma. —¿Esto significa que has dejado de llamarle 'Ratón de biblioteca'? —

—Ahora es más con un término de cariño.—La declaración de Zelena hizo que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, hermana. Belle es una mujer increíble. Ahora, ¿Como se juntaron? —Regina puso su mano en su barbilla y se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella no podía esperar para escuchar esta historia.

—Robyn estaba siendo extremadamente quisquillosa un día y estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para calmarla, pero nada funcionaba. Sabía que todos estaban trabajando, así que llame a Belle. Era una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba y toleraba lo suficiente como para dejarle acercarse a mi hija.—

Las tres sonríen suavemente ante eso. Todos sabían que la lista de personas que la pelirroja toleraba era muy, muy corta.

—Afortunadamente.—Continuo Zelena. —Ella se acercó y nosotros, finalmente, conseguimos que este pequeño mono descansara.—Ella miró con cariño a Robyn, quien le devolvió una adorable sonrisa.

—Después de eso, empezamos a hablar. Le agradecí por ayudarla y ella dijo que le encanto. Estar cerca de Robyn le ayuda a no pensar en Gideon. Ella fue destrozada cuando él decidió ir a vivir a la dimensión en la que fue criado. Después de que todos ustedes derrotaron a la Hada Negra. Está orgullosa de que él quería a los otros niños que aún están allí, pero todavía lo extraña como loca.—

Mal asintió ante esto, ella sabía el dolor de no poder criar al niño de que tanto deseaba.

—Entonces ella comenzó a decirme lo horrible que era realmente Rumple. Como el no era digno de confianza y era egoísta. Por supuesto, eso era algo que ambas acordamos.—Sonrió ella. —Pasamos el resto del día hablando, despotricando, riendo. Yo…—Se detuvo, se miró las manos y se sonrojo. —Me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor estando con ella que con Hades. Confié mas en ella. Y ella debió sentir lo mismo porque justo antes de irse me preguntó si quería cenar con ella la noche siguiente.—Zelena levantó la cabeza de nuevo. —Hemos pasado casi todos los días juntos desde entonces.—

—¿Y las noches? —Mal pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

—Hay una razón por la que les pedí que no me llamen después de las 9:00 y no tuvo nada que ver con la hora de dormir de Robyn.—La pelirroja terminó con una sonrisa brillante.

Parecía que Robyn finalmente se había cansado de escuchar a los adultos hablar porque ella eligió ese momento para comenzar a ponerse muy quisquillosa mientras buscaba a su madre. —¡Mama! ¡Mama! —Ella gimió después de sacarse el chupete de la boca.

Mal le beso la cabeza, luego la levantó sobre la mesa y se la pasó a Emma, quien le beso la mejilla antes de entregarla a Zelena.

—Todavía estás cansada después ese gran escape anoche, ¿Verdad, pequeña? —Le dio un beso en la nariz de su hija. —Creo que debería llevarla a casa por un momento.—Se dirigió al resto de la mesa. —Tenemos que encontrarnos con Bella en la biblioteca en unas pocas horas. Prometí ayudarla a reorganizar algunas cosas.—

—Realmente estas enamorada. ¡Ouch! —Mal gritó cuando sintió que su amiga la pateaba debajo de la mesa.

Todas se alistaron y salieron juntas del lugar.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Regina noto que algo faltaba. —¿Donde esta tu auto, hermana? —Después de que, finalmente, aprendiendo a conducir, con éxito, Zelena molesto a su hermana para que consiguiera un vehículo "adecuado." Por supuesto, ella quería uno casi exactamente como el de Regina, así que terminó con un Mercedes con in trabajo de pintura verde oscuro.

—Puede que sepa manejar, pero eso no significa que me guste. Además, hoy es un buen día.—

Regina sonrió y abrazó a su hermana. —Gracias de nuevo, Zelena. Y estoy muy feliz de escuchar sobre ti y Belle.—

—También estoy feliz, para los dos Regina.—Beso la mejilla de su hermana y luego hizo mismo con Maléfica y con Emma. —Di "bye" Robyn. —

—Be-be.—La niña pequeña sonrió y saludó a los otros tres adultos mientras Zelena se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

—Bueno, uno abajo, dos más por seguir.—Dijo Emma en tono de broma mientras que sus dos amantes sabían que era forzada. —Voy a pasar esta noche en mi camino a casa y les diré.—

—Realmente no tienes que hacerlo todavía, Kitty. He esperado tanto tiempo, puedo esperar un poco más.—

La Sheriff negó con la cabeza. —No, esto es algo que se debe hacer. He sabido durante meses como me siento por ti. Hermosa, no deberías haber esperado tanto en primer lugar. Además, quiero ser capaz de hacer esto.—Beso a Maléfica con amor. —Cuando yo quiera.—

Mal tenia una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Esa fue la primera vez que Emma la había besado en público sin asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando. —Gracias.—Susurro mientras abrazaba a la otra rubia con fuerza.

Regina sonrió mientras esperaba pacientemente a que las dos se separara antes de dar un paso adelante para besarlas a ambas. —Por mucho que prefiera que todas pasemos el día juntos, todas tenemos trabajos a los que tenemos que llegar.—

Las rubias gimotearon. Es posible que ambas hayan amado sus trabajos, Emma en la oficina de sheriff y Mal en la firma de contabilidad de Storybrooke, pero siempre preferían pasar el día con sus amantes.

A Mal siempre le parecía irónico que su ex alumna tuviera una ética de trabajo mucho mejor que ella. Después de todo, había pasado años tratando de hacer que Regina se concentrará en su magia cuando la morena había intentado encontrar una salida fácil cuando se trataba de sus hechizos. Algunas cosas definitivamente habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Regina negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita antes de dirigirse a Emma. —¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos contigo? Podría ser mas fácil con las tres allí.—

—No, Ángel. Preferiría hacer esto sola. No quiero que ninguna de las dos esté en el medio en caso de que pierda la paciencia otra vez.—

—Podríamos manejarlo, Kitty.—

—No podría. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por mi mismo. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que ambas están a salvo en casa.—

Mal y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la dragona dijera. —Muy bien, si crees que eso te hará más fácil para ti, respetaremos tu decisión.—

—Pero, por favor, ten en cuenta, Baby, que si nos necesitas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamar.—

—Si, lo hare.—Beso a Mal y Regina antes de caminar hacia su Bug. —Nos vemos los dos esta noche. Las amos.—Gritó por encima del hombro y sonrió cuando escuchó a ambas mujeres decirlo e nuevo. Luego se subió a su auto y comenzó su corto viaje al trabajo.

—¿Crees que ella estará bien? —Mal pregunto con ojos preocupados.

—Eso espero. Pero incluso si esos dos idiotas la lastiman, estaremos allí para ayudarla…y para matarlos.—Sonrió mientras la dragona se echó a reír. —¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo, Cariño? —

—Si. Gracias, Poppet.—Beso a Regina cuando la morena abrió la puerta del Mercedes para ella.

Mientras conducían por la calle, ambas rezaron para que Emma estuviera bien esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Horas más tarde, Emma se sentó en su Bug moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. Estaba tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para caminar hasta el apartamento de sus padres.

Mientras respiraba profundo, sonó su teléfono. Al mirar la pantalla, Emma vio una foto de sus amantes juntos en casa con un mensaje que decía: "Puedes hacerlo, te amamos," junto con un corazón rojo.

A pesar de sus nervios, Emma sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ante el mensaje. Después de tomar una respiración más profunda, salió de su auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

En su camino, trató de prepararse mentalmente para lo que potencialmente podría suceder. Amaba a Maléfica y se tomaba en serio estar junto a ella y Regina aun si sus padres estaban en contra, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparada para perderlos.

Estaba casi segura de que su padre la apoyaría más o menos, ya que nunca fue tan dramático como su madre.

Snow, sin embargo...Emma todavía podía ver la expresión de ira en su rostro cuando se enteró de lo de Regina. Solo esperaba que su madre hubiera aprendido de eso y estaría feliz de que ahora tuviera dos personas que la querían tanto. Ella oró en silencio para que eso fuera lo que sucediera cuando toco la puerta.

Un momento después, un sonriente Snow abrió la puerta. —¡Emma! —Ella tiró a su hija en un abrazo. —No sabía que ibas a venir esta noche. —

Emma le devolvió el abrazo. —Sí, bueno, tengo algo de lo que hablarles. —

Mientras las mujeres se soltaban, Emma se acercó a su padre, que estaba cerca de la cocina con su hermano de casi tres años en la cadera.

—Neal, mira quién está aquí. —David señaló a Emma.

—¡Emmy! —

—¡Oye, hermanito! —Ella tomó a Neal de su padre, lo besó y lo colocó en su propia cadera. —Hola papá. —Le dio a David un abrazo con una mano.

—¡Mira Emmy, Spider-Man! —Neal sonrió emocionado mientras señalaba su nueva figura de acción que yacía en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Ashley se lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños. —David levantó el juguete y le entregó a su hijo.

—Impresionante, pero es mejor que no dejes que Henry lo vea. Podría ponerse celoso. —Sonrió Emma mientras su hermano soltaba una risita.

—¿Quieres algo de comer, cariño? —Snow le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su familia.

—No, gracias, mamá. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. —

—Bueno, les dejo a los muchachas. Necesito ir a la estación para el turno de la noche. —David se movió para recoger su abrigo solo para ser detenido por su hija hablando.

—En realidad, papá, quería hablar con los dos. —Dejó a su hermano en el piso. —Oye, Neal, ¿Crees que puedes subir las escaleras para que yo pueda hablar con mamá y papá? —

El niño asintió mientras se dirigía por las escaleras con su nueva figura de Hombre Araña todavía agarrada en su mano.

Emma se movió nerviosa donde estaba parada antes de sentarse en la silla frente al sofá de sus padres. Respiró hondo otra vez y se pasó una mano por el pelo para intentar prepararse para la conversación que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Snow y David se miran, ambos preocupados por el nerviosismo de su hija.

—¿Algo malo? —David dejó su abrigo mientras él y Snow se sentaban en el sofá, mirando a Emma.

—No, en realidad es todo lo contrario. —Se retorció las manos mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de empezar.

—Déjenme preguntarles algo a los dos y por favor, sean honesto? —Hizo una pausa mientras asintieron. —¿Ambos están felices por Regina y por mí? —

Sus padres se miraron de nuevo por un momento, luego David se volvió hacia su hija. —Emma...ninguno de nosotros estaba emocionado cuando escuchamos sobre Regina. Había tanta sangre mala entre nosotros durante mucho tiempo, pero ella realmente ha cambiado. Ella es la madre de Henry y una parte de esta familia incluso antes de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntas. —Sonrió mientras se frotaba el cuello. —Y por mi parte, puedo ver cuánto se preocupan la una por la otra. Además, es difícil discutir con el beso de amor verdadero. Así que sí, siempre que Regina te trate bien y no tenga que ir con todo de padre protector con ella. Estoy feliz por ti, las dos. —

Emma se rió ligeramente ante la idea de que él defendiera su honor. Sin embargo, su propia sonrisa vaciló un poco cuando vio que la de la cara de su madre era forzada. —¿Mamá? ¿Y tú? —

—Yo...estoy feliz por ti. No puedo decir que estoy...muy feliz, después de todo, estamos hablando de una mujer que pasó la mitad de su vida tratando de matarme. —

Emma abrió la boca para defender a la alcaldesa, pero Snow continuó rápidamente. —Pero tu padre tiene razón, ella es de la familia y no puedes discutir con el verdadero beso de amor. De todas las personas debería saber eso y lamento haberlo dudado y por cómo reaccioné ante la noticia. Mientras Regina continúe haciéndolo bien por ti y por Henry, estoy realmente feliz por ti. —

La rubia exhaló un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, no permitió que esa emoción se mostrará en su rostro todavía. "Todavía no ha terminado." Pensó para sí misma.

—Bien. Significó el mundo para mí escucharlos decir a los dos. Esto hace más fácil lo que tengo que decirles. Se trata de Regina y de mí, algo nuevo ha surgido en nuestra relación. —

—¿Se van a casar? —La emoción de Snow se mostraba en su voz. Ya estaba imaginando a su hija con su viejo vestido de novia.

—No. —Sonrió burlona al ver a su madre desanimarse. —Hablamos de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero decidimos que el matrimonio no es para nosotras. —Ella se negaba a decirles que Regina odiaba esa idea de casarse después de haber sido obligada a hacerlo en el pasado.

—¿Sabes cómo ninguna de nosotras explicó realmente cómo Regina y la Reina Malvada se volvieron a unir? —Sus padres asintieron de nuevo. —Bueno, en realidad fue un verdadero beso de amor. —

—Supusimos que eso es lo que era. —

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —David se inclinó un poco hacia delante. —¿Las dos te besaron a la vez? —

—Uhm, no. Les dije cómo estaba Maléfica conmigo cuando derrotamos a Gideon. Bueno, cuando Gideon atacó, Mal intervino para ayudarme a pelear, pero las dos fuimos vencidas. Luego aparecieron la reina y Gina. Podían sentir que algo nos estaba pasando a las dos. —

—Tiene sentido. Regina nos dijo que ella y Mal eran viejos amigos. —

—Ellas. —Emma se aclaró la garganta. —Eran más que eso, Papá. Solían salir. —

—¿Salir? —Snow se enderezó.

—Sí, y cuando la reina regresó, ella y Mal comenzaron a verse de nuevo. De todos modos, durante la pelea, Gideon las dejo inconsciente, así que Mal y yo corrimos hacia ellas y las besamos al mismo tiempo. Entonces...estaban de nuevo juntas. Fueron nuestros dos besos los que rompieron la maldición. —

Emma dejó de hablar, esperando a ver si alguno de sus padres hablaría. Sin embargo, parecía que ambos estaban en un shock silencioso, así que ella continuó.

—Después de eso, Mal y yo hablamos y ambas acordamos que amamos a Regina demasiado para que ella elija entre nosotras. Y ella y yo...nos encontramos atractivas. —Se sonrojó al confesárselo a sus padres. —Nos respetamos lo suficiente como para darnos una oportunidad. —

—¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Emma? —Su madre negó con la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

—Estoy diciendo que durante los últimos seis meses he estado en una relación con Regina y Maléfica. Estoy enamorada de ambas y ellas me aman y no podría estar más feliz. —Emma contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba. Por la reacción de sus padres.

David suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse del sofá y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. —Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a todo esto Emma... —Se sentó en el brazo de la silla donde estaba sentada Emma y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Pero mientras Mal te trate igual que a Regina, y Ella te hace feliz, lo apoyaré. —Besó a su hija en la cabeza.

La cara de Emma se iluminó ante la aceptación de su padre cuando lo abrazó. Ella sintió como si un enorme peso hubiera sido levantado de ella. Se sentía tan bien que casi olvidó que su madre aún no había hablado. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, vio una mezcla de confusión y conmoción en los rasgos de Snow.

—No... —Susurró la morena.

—¿Mamá? —

—Debes estar bromeando, Emma. —Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza suavemente. —Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estuvieras con Regina, ¿Pero esto? ¿Dos villanas? ¿Una de ellas es un dragón que intentó matarnos hace solo dos años? —

Emma cerró los ojos para intentar contener su repentina ira. Esto es exactamente lo que ella había temido.

—Primero que nada. —Ella trató de mantener su voz tranquila. —Ninguna de ellas es una villana. Ya no. Son dos mujeres increíbles que harían cualquier cosa por las personas que aman. Y segundo, la única razón por la que Mal quería que murieras es que le robaste a su hija y la mandaron a otro mundo. —

—Ella tiene razón, Snow. —Dijo David antes de que su esposa pudiera abrir la boca. —Mal tenía todo el derecho de querer vengarse después de lo que hicimos. Si fuera al revés, también la hubiéramos querido muerta. —

La morena suspiró. —Sí, tienes razón, éramos los culpables de lo de Lily, pero eso no hace que esto sea correcto. —Snow se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Qué hay de Henry? Traer un tercero en tu relación no podría ser bueno para él. —

—Oh, sí, mamá. —Emma puso los ojos en blanco y luego se puso de pie también. —¿Cómo nos atrevemos a llevar a alguien más a su vida que lo ama y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo? —La voz de Emma fue de sarcástica a seria. —Para tu información, él nos apoyó incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntas. Mal puede que no sea su madre como Regina y yo, pero ella lo ama y ahora tiene un adulto más, sabe que puede confiar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para un niño? No tenía ningún adulto en quien pudiera confiar cuando tenía su edad. —Ella estaba realmente, realmente tratando de controlarse a sí misma en este punto.

Desafortunadamente, Snow ignoró completamente todo lo que salía de la boca de su hija. —Ni siquiera estoy segura de estar de acuerdo con que estés solo con Regina ahora que sé que ella engañó a mi padre. ¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ella o en alguno de ellas, en realidad? Si se acostaban a espalda de mi padre, lo que te hace pensar que no engañarán...—

Snow nunca pudo terminar esa frase...porque Emma le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

Ella casi se cayó al suelo antes de que se atrapara en el borde del sofá. Su mandíbula palpitaba mientras colocaba su mano contra ella. Cuando apartó la mano vio sangre en la palma de la mano. Su labio había sido partido por la fuerza del golpe.

Snow miró a Emma con sorpresa, solo para ver la furia reflejada en los ojos verdes de su hija. David se quedó en shock también, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡No te atrevas a cuestionar su amor por mí y no me compares con ese hombre! —La voz de Emma susurró en un áspero susurro y luego se elevó constantemente. —No me importa lo bueno que era como padre, se llevó la libertad de Regina cuando era apenas mayor que tú. ¡Ese hombre era tan responsable de crear a la Reina Malvada como Cora! Y Regina y Maléfica no se acostaron, se enamoraron, y ese amor creció. Tengo suerte de que me hayan incluido en eso. —

Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear en el rostro de la rubia en este punto. —Por primera vez en mi vida, soy completamente feliz. Tengo una familia. También tengo un hijo que me ama y me respeta y solo quiere que sus madres sean felices. También tengo dos personas que nunca dejan de hacerme sonreír, para hacerme reír, para hacerme sentir segura conmigo misma. Tengo dos personas que me aman por mí. —

—Esperaba...esperaba que tuviera dos padres que también me querían así, pero parece que solo tengo uno. —

Snow finalmente se levantó de nuevo e hizo todo lo posible para mantener su voz calmada. —Eres mi hija Emma. Te amo. Por eso no quiero que estés con ellas. Tú y Regina pueden ser, de alguna manera, verdaderos amores, pero eso no significa que tú y Mal también lo sean. Solo terminarás lastimándote, Mal se despertará un día y decidirá que quiere a Regina para sí misma y cuando eso suceda, terminarán abandonando y... —

—¡NO! —Emma le gritó a su madre con lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. —¡Regina y Maléfica me aman! ¡Ellos son mis verdaderos amores! ¡Nunca me dejarían! ¡La única que me lastima eres tu! —

La sheriff finalmente se dio la vuelta para irse. Miró a su padre, que había ido a consolar a su hermano. Neal había escuchado todos los gritos y se quedó en las escaleras con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que su padre lo vio.

—Gracias. —Su voz se sacudió mientras susurraba tan fuerte que su papá podía escuchar mientras caminaba hacia él.

David asintió mientras caminaba con ella hacia la puerta con Neal en la cadera. —Hablaré con ella, Emma. No puedo prometer nada, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. —Usó su mano libre para limpiar las lágrimas de su hija y luego se inclinó para besarle la frente. —Te amo.—

Neal se inclinó lo suficiente para que su padre lo acercará más a su hermana para poder besarla en la mejilla. —Te quiero, Emmy. —Puede que no haya entendido lo que estaba pasando exactamente pero sabía que su hermana estaba triste. A él no le gustó eso.

Emma todavía estaba demasiado abrumada por las emociones para decir algo. Ella simplemente les dio una sonrisa acuosa mientras salía por la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Neal se volvió hacia David. —Mamá, ¿Esta bien? —Él, por suerte, no vio a Emma golpear a su madre, solo comenzó a observar después. Sin embargo, sí vio la sangre en el rostro de su madre, sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

—Sí, amigo. Mamá estará bien. No hay nada que temer, ¿Okay? —

—¿Lo Prometes? —

—Sí, lo prometo. Mamá y Emma están un poco molestas en este momento, pero estarán mejor en poco tiempo. —Le dio a su hijo una sonrisa alentadora, con la esperanza de convencer a Neal y a él mismo, de que lo que acaba de decir era cierto.

—Está bien. —Neal levantó el juguete de Spider-Man todavía agarrado en su mano. —El hombre araña tiene sueño, Papá. —

David miró el reloj. Todavía no era la hora de acostarse habitual de Neal, pero pensó que el niño había tenido un largo día en la guardería. Eso, además de solo presenciar una pelea entre él, mamá y hermana debió haberlo dejado más agotado de lo que normalmente hubiera estado.

—Papá tiene que ir a trabajar pronto, así que sube y ponte los pijamas y mamá se levantará un poco para arroparte. —Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su hijo y lo colocó en la primera escalera. —Buenas noches Neal, dulces sueños. —

—Buenas noches, papá. —Con eso, Neal subió las escaleras para prepararse para la cama. Había conseguido la antigua habitación de Emma cuando ella se mudó.

—¿Cómo puedes apoyar esto? —Preguntó Snow mientras David caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Apoyo a Emma. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué necesita y a quién ama. —Se acercó al congelador y le llevó una bolsa de hielo a su esposa, que estaba sentada otra vez sentada en el sofá.

—Pero…—

—Sin peros Snow. Mira, tampoco estoy emocionado. Los dos soñamos con el día en que nuestra hija se casaría con un príncipe o un caballero, pero por encima de todo, solo queríamos que tuviera una buena vida. Ella es feliz, Snow. La escuchaste, ella tiene todo lo que alguna vez soñó en este momento. En cuanto a las otras dos, Emma fue la primera en creer en Regina y ella tenía razón, por lo que probablemente también tenga razón sobre Maléfica, que ya no es una villana. Sabes tan bien como yo que no ha hecho nada malo desde que ella y Lily se reunieron. Confío en ellos con ella. No puedes negar que ella tenía razón cuando dijo que harían cualquier cosa por las personas que aman. —

—Tal vez. —Snow susurró más para ella que para su marido.

—Te amo, Snow, pero lo que acabas de hacer está mal. Debes descubrir cómo solucionar esto antes de perder a Emma por completo. Ya casi hiciste eso cuando comenzó a salir con Regina, así que no repitas tus errores pasados... a nos hemos perdido demasiado de su vida para perder más. —

David esperó, esperando que su esposa hablara, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras agarraba el abrigo y el equipo. —Neal te está esperando para meterlo en la cama. —Gritó sobre su hombro mientras salía por la puerta. Mientras bajaba los escalones, David oró para que Snow hiciera lo correcto.

Snow dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño. Mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan equivocada estaba. No le gustaba la idea de su hija estuviera con la dragona y la ex reina, aún así, sus palabras eran mucho más duras de lo que pretendía.

Cuando cesó la hemorragia, subió a la habitación de su hijo.

Después de asegurarle a Neal que estaba bien y que Emma también estaba bien, él dijo algo que ella ciertamente no esperaba. —Me gusta Mal. —No entendía la mayoría de lo que decían los adultos, pero descubrió que a su madre no le gustaba mucho la amiga de su hermana.

—¿Qué? —Ella levantó una ceja a su hijo.

—Ella es buena y bonita, como Gina. —

—¿Como sabes eso? —

—Ella viene con nosotros cuando Emmy y Gina me llevaron al parque para jugar con Robyn y Ze-Ze. —El niño aún se negaba a decir el nombre completo de Zelena, para irritación de la pelirroja.

—¿Ella lo hace? —

Neal asintió. —Mal me empuja en el columpio y ella me besa la cabeza cuando me caigo, al igual que Emmy y Gina. Ella está allí cuando estoy en la casa de Emmy y mira a Thomas conmigo cuando le pregunto. Tiene una hermosa risa también. —

Snow parpadeó, nunca antes había escuchado reír a Maléfica, al menos no alegremente. —¿Así que no le tienes miedo a ella en absoluto? —Neal negó con la cabeza. —Sabes que es una dragón, ¿No? —

Neal sonrió y asintió felizmente. —Sí, Henry me dijo, pero Mal todavía no me mostrará. Ella dijo que podría darme miedo y que no quiere que me asuste. —

—Ya veo... —Snow se detuvo antes de darle unas palmaditas a su hijo en la pierna y sonrió. —Deberías descansar un poco, cariño. —Se inclinó y le besó la frente. —Te veré en la mañana. Dulces sueños. —

Snow apagó su lámpara y estaba a punto de bajar los escalones cuando escuchó la voz soñolienta de Neal. —¿Mamá? Mal hace que Emmy sonría también. Ella no sonríe así si Mal o Gina no están allí. Me gusta cuando Emmy sonríe. —

Su madre permanece en silencio por un momento antes de decir: —Buenas noches, Neal. Te quiero. —

Cuando bajó, pensó en lo que acababa de decir su hijo. Tal vez Mal y Regina eran buenas para Emma...pero a ella todavía no le gustaba la idea. Había tanta mala historia entre ellas. Regina, tal vez podría confiar, pero Maléfica...simplemente no estaba segura de ella.

Ella no quería lastimar a Emma, sin embargo, parecía que lo estaba haciendo todo por su cuenta. Ella se mordió la lengua, lamentando las palabras que usó con su hija.

Snow dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y decidió que dormiría. Aunque había dos cosas que sabía con certeza, no quería perder a Emma y todavía no le gustaba la idea de su hija con dos villanas, ex villanas o no. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar con qué podía vivir. Su corazón sabía la respuesta, su cerebro simplemente no quería reconocerlo. Ella oró para que pudiera resolverlo todo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose por el rostro de Emma mientras salía. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de conducir o usar su magia, por lo que salió del edificio, tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje al grupo que compartía con sus amantes.

—¿Puede alguno de ustedes llevarme a casa? Por favor —

Casi instantáneamente se encontró envuelta en una nube de humo negro, la magia de Maléfica. Cuando el humo se disipó, ella estaba de pie en su sala de estar frente al sofá donde estaba sentada su amante rubia.

Mal se puso de pie rápidamente cuando vio las lágrimas. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra cuando Mal se inclinó para depositar besos suaves en el rostro de la sheriff mientras la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

Desde que llegó a casa, Mal había estado extremadamente ansiosa por saber cómo estaba Emma y eso era lo que temía.

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el calor y el confort de la otra mujer, pero aún se aferraba a la dragona como si su vida dependiera de ello. Apretó a la dragona con más fuerza mientras le susurró al oído. —Te amo, Maléfica. —

—También te amo, Emma. —Mal frotó la espalda de la otra rubia y le dio otro beso en la sien.

Las dos se quedaron allí por unos minutos hasta que Regina entró en la habitación. Ella había estado arriba y había dejado su teléfono en la sala así que no recibió el mensaje de Emma. Se congeló por un momento, las vio. Emma todavía tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y Mal parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar también.

Regina se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Emma. La rubia levantó la vista cuando la morena usó su otra mano para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Emma estaba a punto de abrazar a Regina cuando el rostro de la alcaldesa cambió de consuelo a preocupado. Regina rápidamente tomó la mano derecha de la sheriff. —¡Emma! ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Preguntó en tono muy preocupado.

Las dos rubias se separaron para mirar la mano que Regina sostenía. Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le quedaba algo de sangre en los nudillos.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Emma acercó a Regina para besarla y tratar de calmarla. Su otro brazo aún sostenía la cintura de Mal.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, no es mío. Las cosas...las cosas podrían haber ido mejor. —Emma sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar que cayeran más lágrimas.

Las otras dos llevaron a Emma al sofá, donde todas se sentaron con Emma en el medio. Regina colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, mientras que Mal colocó el suyo alrededor de su cintura. Con sus otras manos, se aferraron fuertemente a las de Emma, frotando sus pulgares en el dorso de sus palmas.

—Dinos lo que pasó, Kitten. —

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que Papá está de acuerdo con que estemos juntos. Está feliz por mí. Pero mi mamá...digamos que ella realmente lo desaprueba. —

—Baby, ¿De dónde viene esta sangre? —Regina frotó su pulgar sobre los nudillos en su mano.

—¿Recuerdas cómo la última vez que te abofeteó? —La morena asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, esta vez le gane, excepto que...en su lugar, le di un puñetazo. Ella tiene el labio partido para probarlo. —

Los ojos de Mal y Regina se abrieron ante la imagen de Emma golpeando a Snow.

—¿Por qué? —Mal instó a Emma a continuar. —¿Qué dijo ella para hacerte hacer eso? —

La sheriff dudó por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. —No es importante. —Ella habló con tanto amor que si los otros dos no hubieran estado sentados a su lado, no la hubieran escuchado.

—Emma. —Ambos hablaron su nombre a la vez.

Emma cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a explicar. —Ella…me comparó con el rey. —

Sus amantes sintieron que sus estómagos se abrían mientras la ira crecía dentro de cada uno de ellos, igualando la rabia en la voz de Emma.

Abrió los ojos y miró a cada una de sus amantes mientras hablaba. —Le conté cómo solían salir ustedes dos en el Bosque Encantado y ella dijo que ya que lo engañaron, ambas terminarían haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Que se elegirían entre sí y me dejaran sola. —

Ella estaba temblando cuando terminó. Ya fuera por ira o tristeza, no podía decirlo, pero sabía que más lágrimas se habían derramado por su rostro.

Los ojos de su amante brillaron también con lágrimas no derramadas, al ver a Emma en tal angustia.

—Baby, sabes que eso nunca pasara. —

—No te vamos a dejar, Kitten. Te prometo que no lo haremos. —

—Lo sé. Realmente lo sé. —Ella sollozó. —Pero aún se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago, ¿Saben? ¡Ella es tan egoísta! —

Emma podia sentir que estaba empezando a despotricar, pero no podría importarle menos, necesitaba sacar todo eso del pecho.

—Le dije lo mucho que ustedes dos significaban para mí. Le dije que por primera vez en toda mi vida soy verdaderamente feliz y confió en mí misma...¡Y a ella simplemente no le importó una mierda! Lo que me preocupaba era que estaba saliendo con dos villanas. ¡A ella no le importo en los absoluto! —

Se detuvo cuando sintió que sus dos amantes la apretaban con más fuerza, tratando de calmarla antes de que se pusiera histérica. Fue entonces cuando también se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando las manos de Mal y Regina con tanta fuerza que sus propios nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos, pero ninguna se había quejado e inmediatamente aflojó su agarre.

Emma respiró profundamente para evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Luego habló con más calma que un minuto antes. —Lo último que dijo antes de irme es que Mal nunca podría ser mi verdadero amor y que ambas acabarían aban...abandonándome. —

La sheriff maldijo en silencio cuando sintió que más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Para ella, parecía que había llorado más esa noche que en toda su vida. Ella estaba agradecida cuando sintió besos suaves colocados debajo de sus ojos para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas.

—Emma, mírame. —Mal colocó la mano de Emma solo para colocar su palma contra su mejilla para voltear su cabeza hacia ella.

Emma sollozó una vez más antes de que sus ojos verdes se encontrarán con los azules de Mal.

—Tú eres mi verdadero amor, tanto como lo es Regina. No necesito una maldición para decirme eso porque lo siento en mi corazón. Ella y yo estaríamos destrozadas si algo nos separara de ti. —Se detuvo para depositar un beso amoroso en los labios de Emma. —Por eso nunca te abandonaremos. —

—Ella tiene razón, Baby. —La voz de la morena se ganó la atención de ambas rubias. —Recuerdas cómo me desmoroné cuando pensé que tendría que elegir entre ustedes dos. La idea de dejarlas…todavía no puedo soportar pensar en eso. Sabemos que temes ser abandonada como cuando eras una niña, pero por favor Emma, confía en nosotras. Cree en nosotras lo suficiente para saber que nunca te haríamos eso. Y también, confía en nosotras lo suficiente para saber que Mal y yo haremos barbacoa a cualquiera que intente interponerse entre tu y nosotras. —

Regina y Mal se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron a Emma sonreír y la escucharon reír.

Emma le dio a Regina un beso de agradecimiento y luego también a Maléfica. —Lo sé Regina, prometo que sí lo hago. —Dijo Emma. —Confío en ustedes dos más que en nadie con quien alguna vez he estado. Lógicamente, sé que me aman y nunca me harían daño ni me dejarían Pero las palabras de mi madre solo...solo me trajeron todas esas viejas dudas a mi cabeza. —

—Lo siento mucho Emma. Si no hubiera sacado todo esto, nada de esto hubiera pasado. —

—No, Mal. —Emma trajo la mano que había puesto en la cintura de la dragona y la levantó para quitarle un mechón de cabello de la cara. —Incluso si no me hubieras pedido que les dijera, eventualmente se habrían enterado. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Hermosa. La única persona a la que hay que culpar aquí es a Snow. Y, sinceramente, me alegro de que finalmente les hayamos dicho. Ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos sin preocuparnos por quién lo verá. Me duele mucho, pero mientras te tenga a ti, a Regina y a Henry a mi lado, estoy bien. —

Maléfica sonrió en gran medida al escuchar esas palabras. Tanto su amante se rió ante el rubor que apareció en su rostro. Estaba avergonzada cuando sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero no podía luchar contra eso. Sabía que si su yo pasado podría verla ahora, se reiría de lo que veía, pero no podía preocuparse.

—Es cierto. —Regina se inclinó para besar a Mal cuando vio que su sonrojo se volvía más profundo, no sucedía a menudo. —Ahora somos libres de salir de esta casa cuando queramos y no tenemos que ocultarnos de nadie. —

—Y eso es. —Emma se levantó del sofá y extendió sus manos hacia los otros dos. —Exactamente lo que deberíamos hacer. ¿Qué tal si cenamos en Granny's y luego unas copas en el Rabbit Hole? —

—Suena perfecto. —Dijo Regina mientras ella y Mal tomaron las manos ofrecidas de Emma y se pusieron de pie junto a ella. —Pero estamos tomando mi Benz, no esa maldita trampa mortal tuya. —

—No es una trampa mortal, Regina. Además, el Bug aún está en la casa de mis padres. Tendré que ir a buscarlo mañana. —Emma tuvo una expresión de dolor en su rostro al pensar en acercarse a su madre nuevamente.

—No, no lo harás. —Al ver la expresión de Emma, Regina agitó la mano para usar su magia. —Está aparcado en la entrada. —

—Gracias, Ángel. —La sheriff sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla de su alcaldesa.

—No hay problema, pero todavía estamos tomando mi auto. —

Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientras todos caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Kitten. —Mal besó a la otra rubia en la frente mientras Regina agarraba su bolso y sus llaves. —Sé que hacer esto fue mucho más difícil para ti que Regina, pero significa mucho para mí no tener que esconderme más. —

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Mal. —Emma rápidamente acarició la mejilla de Mal haciéndola reír antes de tomar las manos de ella y Regina de nuevo para sacarlas de su casa. Cada una esperaba por su primera cita pública.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las tres pasaron un tiempo increíble la noche anterior.

Muchas personas vieron a las tres tomadas de las manos e intercambiando pequeños besos durante toda la noche. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de esas personas les había sonreído, no es que les importara si obtenían la aprobación o no. Sin embargo, todavía era agradable cuando Archie les dijo que todos se veían bien juntas y que Granny les guiñó un ojo como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa después de estar en el Rabbit Hole, todas se fueron directamente a la cama, pero no para descansar. Horas después, todas, finalmente, se quedaron dormidas con Emma tomando el lugar normalmente era de Mal, en el medio. La dragona no lo cuestionó, sabía que Emma necesitaba sentirla a ella y a Regina cerca de ella para poder dormir en paz esa noche. O al menos, eso es lo que ella esperaba.

Mal y Regina se habían despertado en medio de la noche con Emma murmurando y temblando mientras dormía. Ambas le susurraron dulces palabras y la besaron suavemente hasta que cesaron los quejidos y la rubia volvió a caer en un sueño tranquilo, sus amantes abrazadas a ella por el resto de la noche.

Cuando amaneció, ninguna de ellas quería abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Regina, por supuesto, las instó a todas a levantarse y comenzar su día. Sin embargo, con algunos besos y caricias bien colocadas de Emma y Maléfica, estaba convencida de continuar con las actividades de la noche anterior antes de que finalmente se levantarán para prepararse.

Todos llegaron tarde al trabajo ese día.

Regina había estado revisando el papeleo en su escritorio durante un par de horas cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella sonrió cuando vio quién la llamaba.

–Hola, hermana. –

–Hola, Belle me dijo que las vio a todas en Granny's anoche. ¿Eso significa que las cosas salieron bien con los encantamientos? –

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro. –No exactamente. –Ella le contó a su hermana lo que había sucedido entre Emma y su madre el día anterior.

Casi podía escuchar a Zelena sonreír por teléfono cuando le contó sobre el labio roto de Snow. –No puedo decir que la culpo. Si fuera yo, hubiera hecho mucho peor que un puñetazo. Podría enseñarle a Emma cómo convertirla en un mono volador si está interesada. –

–Zelena... –

–Bromeaba, solo bromeaba...más o menos. –

Regina sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Siempre tendrás al menos algo de esa maldad dentro de ti. –

–Y me amas por eso. –

–Sí. –Habló sinceramente y luego suspiró de nuevo. –En serio Zelena, realmente esperaba que Snow lo hiciera bien esta vez. Siempre habla de querer estar cerca de su hija y luego hace acrobacias como esta. Cualquiera que conozca a Emma sabe que odia sentirse abandonada. Es uno de sus mayores temores. ¿Por qué Snow diría que saber que la lastimaría tanto?

–No creo que sea tan sorprendente para ti. ¿No me dijiste que era un poco malcriada cuando era más joven? –

–Sí, y estoy más que agradecida de que Henry no haya heredado esa parte de ella. –

–Hablando de mi sobrino favorito, ¿crees que estaría de acuerdo con cuidar niños mañana por la noche? Belle y yo hablamos y ambos decidimos que también estamos cansadas de escondernos. –

–¿De verdad? –

–Sí, le conté lo que dijo Emma sobre la reacción de otras personas y estuvo de acuerdo. No le importa lo que la gente diga de nosotras, ella...solo se preocupa por mí. –La sonrisa de Zelena se escuchó en su voz. –Además, creo que ya es hora de llevarla a una cita que no implique ver Sesame Street. –

La morena se rió de eso. –Podrías intentar algo un poco más romántico, sí. Estoy segura de que Henry estaría feliz de cuidar a Robyn. Lo hace por Neal todo el tiempo. Solo envíale un mensaje de texto después de la escuela y pregúntale.–

–Bien, entonces todo de lo que tendré que preocuparme es de comprarle algunas rosas mientras su padre parece que quiere estrangularme. –Hizo una pausa cuando escuchó a su hermana reír de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo de querer escuchar a Regina llorar, a Zelena le encantaba saber que podía hacerla reír.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha sabido de ustedes dos? –

–No mucho. Belle se lo contó el día antes que yo te lo dije a ti. Ella también se lo contó a Rumple, aunque no pude conseguir que me contara ningún detalle sobre esa conversación. Creo que todos decidimos salir por la puerta cerrada al mismo tiempo. –

–Supongo que sí. –Se rió Regina.

–De todos modos, debería dejarte ir ahora, tengo que encontrarme con Belle en la biblioteca en un momento. –

–¿Todavía la ayudas a organizarse? –

–Más o menos, sí. En realidad se ofreció a dejarme ir a trabajar con ella a tiempo completo. Ella piensa que será bueno para mí ya que todavía me estoy adaptando a la vida sin mi...ya sabes. –Todavía odiaba admitir que ella ya no tenía su magia, la extrañaba desesperadamente. –Sin embargo, todavía estoy pensando en eso. Sabes lo que dicen sobre las parejas que trabajan juntas. –

–Creo que deberías. Sería bueno que no pasarás todo el día en casa, especialmente en unos años cuando Robyn comienza a ir a la escuela. Y nadie dijo que tenías que trabajar en la biblioteca para siempre. Solo quédate allí el tiempo suficiente para ti para descubrir lo que quieres hacer. –

–Tienes un punto. – Zelena en realidad no había pensado en eso. –Te hablaré más tarde Regina. Avísame si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar con Emma. –

–Lo haré, gracias. ¿Y Zelena? –

–¿Sí? –

–Estoy orgullosa de ti. –

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sonrió ante los elogios. –Gracias, hermana. Te amo. –

–También te amo. –

Zelena colgó su teléfono realmente esperando que todo saliera bien entre Emma y Snow. A Snow no le gustaba más que a Mal, pero no quería ver a la rubia odiar a su madre como odio a Cora durante todos esos años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interpretados por el gemido de Robyn. –¡Mama! ¡Vamos! –

–Está bien, está bien pequeña. –Levantó a la niña y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo antes de ponerse la suya. –Vamos a ver a Belle. –

–¡Belle! –Robyn comenzó a saltar lo mejor que pudo sobre sus piernas tambaleantes ante la mención de la morena.

Zelena se rió de su hija cuando la colocó sobre su cadera y agarró su bolso antes de salir de la casa.

…

Maléfica normalmente pasaba su almuerzo con su hija en Granny's, pero ese día había llamado a Lily para decirle que tenía algo más que hacer. Ella no mencionó que ese "algo" era hablar con su mejor amiga sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Mal entró en la biblioteca y vio a Zelena sentada frente a la computadora detrás del escritorio. –Pensé que te encontraría aquí. –

Zelena sonrió cuando vio quién había entrado por la puerta. –Sí, se suponía que debía estar ayudando con los libros, pero alguien me tiene usando esta jodida cosa en su lugar. –Puso los ojos en blanco hacia Belle que actualmente estaba trayendo a Robyn de un cambio de pañales y colocándolo en su coche detrás del escritorio.

–Necesitas aprender cómo usarlos si quieres trabajar en cualquier parte de este reino, mi amor. –Dijo Belle mientras se daba la vuelta.

–¡Sé cómo usarlos! He tenido una computadora portátil desde que viví en Nueva York. –

–Usar una computadora es más que saber cómo mostrar y ver Netflix. –

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara del pelirrojo. –Te olvidaste del por... –

–¡Detente! –Belle extendió la mano para cubrir la boca sin filtro de su novia mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían. –No hables así aquí por favor. –Dijo mientras retiraba la mano para revelar la sonrisa de Zelena.

–Al menos ya no necesito ese uso de Internet. –

–Espero que no.–Dijo Belle con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Mal soltó una risita al ver a la pareja más joven pelear. –Vas a corromper a esta mujer en cuestión de meses, ¿no? –Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Ese es el plan. –Zelena le sonrió a su amiga antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a Belle.

La morena solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, se estaba acostumbrando a las burlas juguetonas de Zelena. –Te vi con Emma y Regina anoche. –Le habló a la dragona. –Mis disculpas porque no me detuve a hablar, pero tenía prisa. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes tres. –

–Gracias, Belle. –Habló casi solemnemente. Ayudó saber que al menos algunas de las personas cercanas a sus amantes apoyaban su relación. Sin embargo, todavía no podía entender por qué Snow protestó tan intensamente.

–¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Mal? –Preguntó la morena dándose cuenta del estado de ánimo de Mal.

–Solo si quieres escucharme quejarme sobre cierta princesa. Zelena no tiene más remedio que escucharme quejarme, sin embargo, te dejaré tener la opción de irte si quieres, Belle. –Dijo Mal con una pequeña sonrisa, esa acción contradecía su estado de ánimo.

Belle se rió entre dientes. –Estoy bien con quedarme. No puede ser fácil para ustedes tres tener que lidiar con todo esto. –

–¿Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó? –

–Hablé con Regina esta mañana. –Zelena asintió con tristeza. –Me contó. –

Mal se apoyó contra el escritorio y colocó su mejilla en su mano. –Todavía siento que es mi culpa. Emma está sufriendo porque le pedí que hiciera esto. –

–Ella está sufriendo debido a ese pequeña enana de madre que tiene. –Zelena colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga. –No tú. –

–Eso es lo que dijo Emma. –

–Entonces no deberías culparte por eso. –

–Lo sé. –Dijo Mal con una voz justo por encima de un susurro. Se sintió un poco mejor si un tercero le decía que no tenía la culpa, pero no mucho.

–Estoy segura de que todo pasará pronto. –Dijo Belle. –Snow está exagerando como lo hizo con Regina. Tarde o temprano volverá a sus cabales. –

–No estoy segura de eso. –Mal levantó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio. –Lo que realmente me gustaría hacer es ir y hablar con ella. Amo a Emma tanto como a Regina, tal vez sería de ayuda si me escuchara decirlo. Simplemente no confío en mí misma para no hacer nada, peor perder los estribos. –

––¿Qué pasa si te acompaño? Después de todo, sé lo que es salir con antiguos villanos. –Le sonrió la morena a su amante. –Quizás podría ayudar a razonar con ella. –

–¿No te importaría venir conmigo? –

–No, en absoluto. Mientras Zelena no se moleste en manejar la biblioteca por un tiempo. –

–No hay problema. –La pelirroja se dio la vuelta. –Podemos manejar las cosas por nuestra cuenta, ¿no es así Robyn? –

–¡Sí! –La niña se despidió de su corralito.

Las tres se rieron ligeramente de la emoción de la niña.

–Gracias, Belle. –Mal habló con sinceridad. La idea de tener múltiples amigos todavía era bastante extraña para ella, pero definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando más. No conocía muy bien a Belle, pero estaba ansiosa por aprender más sobre ella. Su amiga había elegido bien.

–De nada. –Belle luego se volvió hacia Robyn para sacarla del corralito. –Vigila a tu madre por mí. –La besó antes de soplar un beso en su mejilla haciendo reír a la niña.

La bruja se levantó y tomó a Robyn de su novia y la colocó sobre su cadera antes de acompañar a las dos mujeres a la puerta. Se inclinó para besar a Belle y luego se volvió hacia la dragona que ya había abierto la puerta.

–Buena suerte. –Apretó la mano de Mal con su mano libre.

–Gracias. Creo que lo necesitaré. –

Robyn saludó a Mal y Belle mientras comenzaban a alejarse. –¡Bye-bye! –Las dos mujeres se giraron para saludarla antes de continuar.

Zelena le sonrió. –Bueno, Robyn, supongo que deberíamos volver a la computadora...o podríamos almorzar. ¿Qué te parece? –

–¡Comida! –

Zelena se echó a reír cuando volvió a entrar para agarrar los almuerzos que había traído.

Ni Zelena ni las otras dos mujeres que se habían ido se habían dado cuenta de que había alguien más a la vuelta de la esquina. Alguien que acababa de salir de la puerta cuando salieron las mujeres, donde escuchaba toda la conversación de las mujeres. Alguien que ahora estaba tramando cómo usar la información para su ventaja.

…..

Emma se sentó en su escritorio en la oficina del sheriff, hojeando todos los temidos informes que debían completarse. Era lo último que quería hacer. Especialmente porque su mente seguía divagando, aún pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Una oleada de alivio la inundó cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta, dando la bienvenida a cualquier distracción en ese momento. Eso fue hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio quién era.

–Buenas tardes señorita Swan. –Rumpelstiltskin entró en la habitación y se detuvo frente al escritorio.

–¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti, Gold? –Emma se enderezó, nadie sabía qué esperar del hombre en estos días.

–En realidad es lo que yo puedo hacer por ti, querida. ¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con el pequeño problema que tienes con tu madre? –

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –

–Ese es mi problema. –

Emma guardó silencio por un momento antes de darse cuenta. –Has estado espiando a Belle, ¿verdad? – Regina le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que le había contado a Zelena sobre Snow, que estaba segura de que Belle también lo sabía para entonces.

Gold suspiró. –Quizás. Quería ver por mí mismo que ella estaba realmente feliz con la bruja. Lo creas o no, su felicidad sigue siendo muy importante para mí. –

–Y decidiste comprobarlo al convertirte en un acosador. Creo que eso demuestra que ella eligió bien. –Hizo una pausa cuando él la fulminó con la mirada. –Todavía no explica por qué quieres ayudarme. –

–A pesar de lo que tú y todos los demás en esta ciudad puedan pensar, no soy cruel. Eres la madre de mi nieto, señorita Swan. Somos una familia, nos guste o no a los dos. –

Emma levantó una ceja cuando su superpoder se encendió. Se sorprendió al ver que él decía la verdad, al menos parcialmente. Había algo más que todavía estaba ocultando.

–Además. –Dio un pequeño paso más cerca. –Me permitiría probar una teoría que he tenido durante algún tiempo, y también podría ayudarme a recuperar a Belle. Si termina ayudándote a ti también, entonces tú puedes marcarlo como una de las pocas buenas obras que he hecho por ti. –

–Pensé que acababas de decir que querías que fuera feliz. –

–Sí. Creo que la felicidad aún podría estar conmigo. –

–Si lastimas a Zelena... –

–No tengo ningún interés en lastimar a la bruja. –Interrumpió. –Te lo aseguro. Simplemente quiero que aceptes este pequeño...experimento. –

–¿Y si me niego? –Preguntó Emma mientras se ponía de pie.

–Solo estaba pidiendo ser amable, querida. Me temo que no tienes otra opción. –

–¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? –

–Algo para demostrar tu verdadero amor, por supuesto. Al igual que antes. –Gold metió la mano en su chaqueta para sacar su amada daga.

Cuando Regina rompió la maldición oscura sobre Emma, la magia oscura debió sentir a su antiguo maestro porque volvió directamente a Rumpelstiltskin. Nadie pensó demasiado en eso en ese momento, solo se sintieron aliviados de que la magia ya no estuviera en la salvadora de la ciudad. Ahora, Emma lamentaba no tener mejor control sobre su vieja daga y su apoyo.

Sin otra palabra, Gold extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Emma. –¡Ay! –Ella chilló cuando él le cortó la palma de la mano, cubriendo su sangre en un lado de la hoja.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Ella observó mientras él hacía lo mismo con su propia mano, cubriendo el otro lado de la daga con sangre.

Gold levantó la daga sobre su cabeza. Mientras la sangre corría por el arma con curvas, la magia negra comenzó a gotear.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que tanto ella como Gold se vieron envueltos en una gran nube negra. Era vagamente consciente del sonido de la daga al caer al suelo antes de ser transportada mágicamente fuera de la estación del sheriff.

Cuando la nube se despejó, Gold se arrodilló en la oficina solo y respirando con dificultad. Lo que acababa de pasar lo había debilitado tremendamente. Sin embargo, sonrió para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta cojeando.

–Quizás ambos obtengamos lo que queremos. –Murmuró para sí mismo.

Dejó la daga en el suelo. La daga que ahora tenía el nombre "Emma Swan" grabada una vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Maléfica y Belle acababan de llegar al departamento de los Charming y estaban paradas afuera de la puerta cuando Belle habló.—Recuerda tratar de mantener la calma. Tendrás que hablar con ella racionalmente si quieres llegar a algún lado con ella.—

Maléfica asintió mientras respiraba hondo. Levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos subiendo en las escaleras. Ella y Belle se giraron para ver a Regina acercándose a ellas.

—Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Lo mismo que imaginas. Vine a hablar con Snow.—La alcaldesa no estaba tan sorprendida de ver a Mal parada allí. Sabía que Mal todavía se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió a pesar de que Emma dijo lo contrario. —Hola, Belle.—Miró a la otra morena detrás de la rubia.

—Regina.—Belle sonrió cortésmente. —Espero que no te importe que esté aquí.—

—Ella se ofreció a venir conmigo para ayudarme a controlar mi temperamento.—Sonrió Mal cuando Regina se rió.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Belle. Creo que podríamos usar toda la ayuda que pudiéramos obtener en este momento, especialmente con su temperamento, es casi tan malo como el mío.—Le guiñó un ojo a la dragona. —Además, ahora eres prácticamente una familia.—Sonrió, —Felicidades, por cierto. Sé que mi hermana puede ser un desastre, pero creo que ustedes dos trabajarán bien juntas.—

—Gracias.—Dijo Belle sinceramente, estaba muy agradecida de saber que tenía apoyo familiar, especialmente porque sabía cuánto Zelena temía lo que la gente diría a sus espaldas.

—¿Vamos a terminar con esto?—Mal estaba cada vez más ansiosa cuanto más esperaban.

—Por supuesto mi cariño.—Regina la besó rápidamente. —Todo estará bien y recuerda que si no hablamos con ella, Emma aún no tendrá nada de esto en tu contra. Ella te ama, pase lo que pase.—

Mal le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y respiró hondo antes de finalmente tocar la puerta.

Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta se abrió para revelar Blancanieves. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al ver quién estaba allí.

Las otras tres también parecían conmocionadas cuando vieron a la ex princesa. El labio de Snow se había hinchado y ennegrecido durante la noche. Emma realmente la había golpeado con fuerza.

—¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí?—

—Vinimos a hablar Snow.—La voz de Regina era tranquila mientras ella y las demás controlaban sus expresiones. —¿Por favor?—

Con un suspiro renuente, la ex princesa retrocedió e hizo un gesto a las demás para que entraran. —David llevó a Neal al parque.—Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. —Tendrás que esperar si quieres hablar con los dos.—

—Solo queríamos hablar contigo si eso está bien.—Dijo Regina cuando Snow la miró con recelo.

—Supongo que esto es sobre ayer.—

—Lo es.—Mal habló. —Tenemos que hablar sobre Emma.—

—Entonces, ¿ninguna de ustedes vino aquí para terminar lo que Emma comenzó?—Su voz mostraba una mezcla de dolor y sospecha mientras hacía un gesto hacia su labio. Snow tuvo que tomar analgésicos en la noche para poder dormir. El dolor había sido aún peor esa mañana. No estaba exactamente de buen humor para conversar.

—No, no lo hicimos. De hecho...—Regina dio un paso hacia Snow con la mano levantada.

La mujer más joven se puso rígida y comenzó a retroceder.

—Quédate quieta, estoy tratando de ayudarte. No es que realmente te lo hayas ganado.—Murmuró lo último parte en voz baja, aunque estaba segura de que Snow la había escuchado.

Snow dejó de moverse pero permaneció rígida cuando Regina colocó su mano sobre su labio. Sintió la magia fluir a través de él. Cuando la alcaldesa le quitó la mano, su herida estaba completamente curada y no sintió más dolor.

—Gracias.—Continuó con el tema en cuestión. —Entonces, ¿dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Dónde corrompieron a mi hija? ¿Solo quieres frotarmelo en la cara que tú.—Le dijo a Regina.—Finalmente te vengaste al volverla contra mí y que tú.—Luego se dirigió hacia Mal.— Finalmente, te vengaste de mi estar con mi hija después de que tome la tuya.—Su dolor pudo haber desaparecido, pero obviamente todavía estaba irritada y terca.

Los ojos de Maléfica prácticamente brillaron de rabia. Estaba abriendo la boca para gritar cuando sintió que Belle le apretaba el brazo.

Regina se acercó a Mal y agarró su mano para calmarla. La dragona respiró hondo, pero su voz aún contenía algo de ira cuando habló. —No hemos corrompido a Emma, Snow. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pasado.—

—Emma nunca hubiera sido tan violenta contra mí como lo fue anoche.—Los ojos de Snow se entrecerraron.—Debe haber sido algo que aprendió.—

—Oh, por favor, Snow. Todas sabemos que Emma siempre ha tenido mal genio. Intentó golpearme en la sala de suministros del hospital una vez.—

—Y ya me ha matado. Emma puede ponerse violenta, pero la mayoría de las veces es porque defiende a sus seres queridos.—

Regina soltó la mano de la rubia para colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mal. —Las tres nos hemos hecho cosas que lamentamos por completo, pero todas nos hemos perdonado por ellos. Reconocimos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y que probablemente obtuvimos lo que merecíamos en ese momento. Merecía cada golpe que Emma me lanzó ese día, tal como merecías ese labio roto anoche.—

Después de unos momentos de que Snow permaneciera en silencio, Belle habló por primera vez desde que entró al apartamento.—Sabes que tienen razón, Snow. Y en cuanto a que vuelvan a Emma contra tuya, la única culpable de esto eres tú. Ella quiere tu apoyo. ¿No puedes concentrarte en cuánto la aman estos dos en lugar de en su pasado?—

—No te ofendas, Belle, pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver contigo?—

—Porque sé de dónde viene Emma. Cuando comencé a ver a Rumple, uno de mis mayores temores era lo que mi padre pensaría. Me rompió el corazón cuando lo desaprobó. Era como si no confiara en mí para tomar mis propias decisiones sobre quién quería en mi vida.—

—Pensé que ustedes dos habían terminado. No lo he visto contigo últimamente.—

—Lo hemos hecho, pero eso todavía no significa que tomé la decisión equivocada. Aprendí mucho de mi relación con Rumple. Puede que ya no lo ame, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haber estado con él. Además, recientemente descubrí que estoy en la misma situación ahora que en aquel entonces.—

Snow levantó una ceja y Belle continuó.

—Zelena y yo empezamos a salir hace un par de meses.—Ignoró el giro de los ojos de Snow. —Esta vez, sin embargo, mi padre aprueba mi relación. Puede que no se lleve bien con Zelena y que no confíe en ella, pero sí confía en mí. Ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que eso significa para mí. Y eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer ahora, Snow.—Belle se acercó a la ex princesa. —Necesitas encontrar una manera de aceptar esto. Emma es una mujer adulta que tuvo la suerte de encontrar a dos personas que la aman. Por mucho que te ame, es demasiado terca como para dejar que tú o cualquier otra persona se interponga en su felicidad. Podrías perderla por esto, para siempre.—

—Eso es lo que dijo David.—Murmuró Snow mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Mal habló, sintiéndose mucho más calmada que antes debido a que Regina le frotó suavemente la espalda.—Es comprensible que te sientas aprensiva por esto, pero lo que le dijiste a Emma acerca de ser abandonada fue inexcusable. Fue como si le hubieras atravesado una espada por la espalda.—

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas abandonaron a Emma cuando era una niña?—Regina agregó.—¿Cuántos la echaron a un lado como si no valiera nada?—Sintió que su corazón se retorcía al pensar en la infancia de la sheriff.

—Lo que le dijiste anoche la hizo volver a casa llorando.—La voz de Mal seguía tranquila, pero su expresión también mostraba la ira que sentía hacia la mujer frente a ellas.—Su mayor temor es ser abandonada nuevamente. A pesar de que ella sabía que nunca le haríamos eso, tus palabras trajeron ese miedo a la superficie ayer.—

—La amamos Snow, tanto como nos amamos. Por eso estuve con Mal hace tantos años. Ahora sabes que odiaba a tu padre. Lo último que quería en el mundo era casarme con él, pero él y mi madre no me dejaron otra opción. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubiera encontrado a Maléfica.—Regina se volvió hacia la mujer a su lado mientras decía la parte. Ella apretó a Mal alrededor de la cintura antes de mirar a la mujer más joven. —No tienes que estar contenta con eso, sin embargo, tienes que aprender a vivir con eso, de lo contrario no solo destruirás tu relación con tu hija sino también con tu nieto. Porque ni Emma ni yo permitiremos que Henry venga más aquí si creemos que existe la posibilidad de que puedas lastimarlo como lo hiciste con Emma anoche.—

Snow se cubrió la cara con una mano y se apartó de las demás.

—¿Qué pasa, Snow?—Belle preguntó suavemente.—¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza en este momento?—

Snow se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un gran suspiro.—Tienes razón.—

—¿Qué?—Regina nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar a Snow admitir que tenía razón, pero realmente lo disfrutó.

—Todo esto es terriblemente extraño.—Snow se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. —Desde que estalló la primera maldición, quería que todos fuéramos una familia normal. Ese era mi mayor deseo cuando estaba embarazada de ella. Que no tendría que aprender a pelear como David y yo. Quería que ella tuviera una vida feliz, segura y normal.

—Pero ahora mi hija está saliendo no solo con mi ex madrastra, sino también con el dragón que tiene la razón más racional para querer vengarse de mí. Yo...solo quería que tuviera una vida normal y segura aquí con nosotros después de tener que crecer sola.—

—Snow, solo soy siete años mayor que tú. Nunca me viste como tu madre, hermana mayor en el mejor de los casos, pero nunca como tu madre. Y aunque Mal no te ha perdonado a ti ni a David exactamente por quitarle a su hija, por lo cual tú realmente no deberías culparla, ella ha dejado pasar eso de largo por el bien de Emma.—

Mal asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto que ella nunca los perdonaría, ¿cómo podía ella? Pero se preocupaba lo suficiente por Emma y su hija como para no querer causar problemas con los Charming.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Snow.—Mal hizo un gesto a todas en la habitación. —Todos vivimos, respiramos, somos personajes ficticios. Nada acerca de nuestras vidas es normal. En cuanto a su seguridad, entre su magia y sus habilidades físicas es más que capaz de protegerse e incluso si no puede, tiene muchos aliados poderosos para ayudar, principalmente nos tiene a nosotras. Puede que Emma no tenga una vida normal, pero tiene una vida increíble y plena que ama. Deberías estar satisfecha con eso.—

El silencio cubrió la habitación una vez más mientras Snow miraba entre Mal y Regina. Lentamente dejó escapar un suspiro.—¿Ambas realmente la aman? ¿No la lastimarán?—

—Lo prometemos.—Dijo Mal uniformemente, parecía que la conversación finalmente iba a su favor.

—Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para protegerla.—Agregó Regina.

La antigua princesa volvió a suspirar mientras descruzaba los brazos. —Yo...no puedo decir que lo entiendo. Nunca antes había oído hablar del amor verdadero entre tres personas.—Se encogió de hombros. —Pero...no quiero perder a Emma o Henry. Hablaré con ella más tarde hoy y me disculparé. Tenías razón sobre lo que dije anoche. Para ser honesta, me he estado pateando todo el día. Estaba fuera de lugar. Sé que ambas aman ferozmente y aunque todavía no estoy exactamente feliz por eso, confío en que amen a mi hija como ella merece ser amada...y que nunca la dejarán. Pido disculpas por implicar que alguna vez lo harían.—

Regina y Maléfica sonrieron. Las cosas probablemente nunca serían perfectas entre ellas y Snow, pero lo que acababa de suceder era un buen comienzo para tener una relación decente con ella. Eso era todo lo que podían pedir.

Belle también estaba sonriendo. Estaba muy contenta con la forma en que terminó la conversación. Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más, el teléfono de Belle comenzó a sonar. Suspiró angustiada cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla. Las otras pudieron escuchar su final de la conversación cuando ella respondió.

—Hola, Rumple.—

—Rumple, ya te lo dije, se acabó entre nosotros. Ahora estoy con Zelena—

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ayudaste a Emma?—

—Bueno, sí, Mal está aquí.—Miró a la rubia con confusión.

Mal levantó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con Regina antes de escuchar a Belle hablar de nuevo.

—¿Renunciaste a tu magia? ¿Por qué y qué tiene que ver con Emma y Maléfica?—

—Sí, recuerdo que dijiste eso. ¿Qué pasa con eso?—Ella preguntó preocupada.

Los ojos de Belle se abrieron de repente.—¡¿Qué hiciste ?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando ?!—

Se puso una mano en la frente por un momento, luego se enderezó y habló con su voz llena de ira y gravedad.—¡Rumple, es por eso que te dejé! Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti. No hiciste esto por Emma, hiciste esto para tratar de recuperarme. Eso no va a suceder. Y es mejor que esperes que podamos recuperarla o que seas tú quien pague el precio. ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Y donde estas? Quédate hasta que llegue allí. Y es mejor que esperes que los demás puedan llegar a Emma para limpiar tu desorden.—

Belle se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y rompió el botón rojo en la pantalla. Se volvió hacia los otros tres con expresión preocupada.

—Belle, ¿qué pasa?—Snow dio un paso más cerca.

Regina frotó su mano contra el costado de Mal. La rubia había estado tensa desde que se mencionaron los nombres de ella y Emma. —¿Qué ha hecho ahora?—

La mujer más pequeña se retorció las manos cuando respondió.—Hace un tiempo me dijo que tenía una teoría sobre el poder del Oscuro. Se preguntó si sería posible transferir la magia si más de un Oscuro estuviera viviendo de alguna manera en el mismo tiempo.—

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—Mal hizo todo lo posible para mantener el miedo fuera de su voz, tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que Belle estaba hablando, todas lo hicieron.

Belle habló suavemente, sabiendo que sus palabras golpearían a todos sus amigos. —Rumple transfirió su poder a Emma...ella es la Oscura de nuevo.—

Las tres mujeres de repente tenían expresiones preocupadas y asustadas en sus rostros.

—Oh, Dios mío. Esto no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo. Simplemente no puede. Emma...—

—Cálmate Snow.—Regina colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Snow y la apretó rápidamente. Luego se volvió hacia Belle.—¿Qué dijo él sobre Mal?—

—Además de querer recuperarme, dijo que lo hizo porque se enteró de la pelea de Emma con Snow. Dijo que esta era la oportunidad de Mal de demostrarle su verdadero amor a Emma tal como tú lo hiciste.—

Regina entrecerró los ojos. Mal no tenía que demostrar su amor a nadie. Emma ya sabía que era verdad y no le importaba lo que pensara Snow. Quería tanto ir a buscar del pequeño diablillo y aplastar su corazón ennegrecido en su mano.

La alcaldesa fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Mal habló. —Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá.—

—Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar un camino de regreso al Bosque Encantado.—Dijo Snow.

—No, no lo hacemos.—Respondió Belle rápidamente. —Rumple dijo que ya que Emma ya era la oscura y que obtuvo el poder por medios poco convencionales, la magia probablemente la llevaría al mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando la maldición se rompió. Regina, ¿dónde estabas cuando besaste a Emma para poner fin a la maldición?

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par.—Su casa...por favor dime que Zelena y Robyn todavía están en la biblioteca.—Ella realmente no creía que Emma, incluso con su magia oscura, los dañaría, pero necesitaba estar segura.

—Sí, lo estan, no te preocupes. Iré a buscar a Zelena y dejaremos a Robyn con Granny. Ella y yo podemos manejar a Rumple, ustedes se concentran en Emma.—

—Gracias, Belle.—Snow habló mientras ella y las otras dos asintieron.

—Por supuesto, háganos saber en cuanto suceda algo.—Con eso, ella se apresuró a salir del departamento.

Después de que se cerró la puerta, Mal se volvió hacia Regina. —Vamos. Necesitamos llegar tan pronto como podamos.—

Regina asintió y tanto ella como Mal levantaron sus manos para usar su magia cuando Snow prácticamente saltó frente a ellas.

—No sin mí. Ella es mi hija. Necesito asegurarme de que esté bien.—

Las dos amantes intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguna de las dos quería que fuera con ellas, pero Snow era casi tan terco como su hija. Ella misma iría allí si no la llevaran con ellas.

—Bien.—Dijo Regina secamente antes de que ella y Mal finalmente usaran su magia para sacarlas a todas del departamento de los Charming.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando el humo que los rodeaba desapareció, las mujeres estaban paradas en la acera frente a la vieja casa de Emma.

—Snow.—Regina se volvió hacia la otra morena.—Por favor, quédate aquí.—

Snow abrió la boca, pero Regina volvió a hablar antes de que saliera alguna palabra. —Sé que quieres ayudar, pero con Emma todavía enojada contigo...simplemente no es una buena idea. Lo último que necesitamos es que pierda el control de sus emociones en este momento.—

La ex princesa suspiró, sabía que Regina tenía razón. —Me quedaré...por ahora.—

Sabiendo que era una respuesta tan buena como la que obtendría, Regina tomó la mano de Mal y la condujo hasta la puerta principal. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, se volvió hacia la rubia.—¿Lista?—

Mal asintió con la cabeza, pero Regina pudo ver algo reflejado en sus ojos azules, incertidumbre. —¿Qué es?—

La rubia tragó saliva y se giró para asegurarse de que Snow no pudiera ver su rostro. —Regina, debes ser tú quien la bese.—

—¿Qué?—

—Rompiste la maldición antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo.—

—Tienes razón, podría, pero tú también, cariño.—Le apretó la mano. —Tú lo sabes.—

Mal miró hacia abajo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su voz salió en un susurro.—¿Qué...qué pasa si no soy suficiente? Amo a Emma, pero...pero ¿y si mi amor no es suficiente? Si lo hicieras no tendríamos que preocuparnos.—

—No estoy preocupada.—Regina puso su mano en la mejilla de Mal. Normalmente, ella pensaría que el rubor de la rubia era lindo, y la molestaría ligeramente al respecto. En ese momento, sin embargo, ella frunció el ceño.—¿Por qué estás pensando así?—

—No lo sé...todas esas veces que dije que era el verdadero amor de Emma, solo eran palabras, Poppet. ¿Qué pasa si beso a Emma y luego el destino decide que lo que he estado diciendo es una mentira? —Mal tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por su rostro.

—Al diablo con el destino.—Ambos labios se crisparon brevemente ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de Regina. Era algo que definitivamente había aprendido al escuchar a Emma. —Las tres somos amores verdaderos, Malefica. Todas lo sentimos en nuestros corazones. Ahora, vamos a entrar allí y vas a recuperar a nuestra Emma.—

Maléfica respiró hondo y no había sentido tanta caída en su confianza desde antes de conocer a Regina. Realmente esperaba que la morena tuviera razón.

Regina la besó rápidamente antes de finalmente girar hacia la puerta y abrirla. Las dos entraron en la sala de estar, pero Emma no estaba a la vista.

—¿Emma?—Ambas llamaron a la vez cuando pasaron por encima de los juguetes desechados de Robyn.

—Quizás ella no está aquí.—Dijo Mal cuando miraron hacia la cocina y descubrieron que también estaba vacía.

—Tal vez pero...—

Una voz profunda interrumpió al alcalde.—Tienen que irse.—

Tanto Mal como Regina se dieron la vuelta para ver a Emma de repente parada al pie de la escalera. Fruncieron el ceño cuando la vieron. Estaba vestida exactamente como estaba la última vez que fue la Oscura. Dark Swan había regresado.

—Necesitan irse.—Repitió Emma.—No quiero lastimarte.—

—Emma, está bien.—Regina dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. —Sabemos que no nos lastimarás.—

—Bueno, no lo hago. Le arranqué el corazón a un niño la última vez. ¿Qué me impide hacer algo así otra vez? ¿O peor?—

—Nosotras.—Mal estaba de pie junto a Regina, ninguno de los dos mostraba ningún signo de irse.

—Ustedes no entienden. Es diferente esta vez. Se siente diferente esta vez como si tuviera menos control.—

—¿Qué quieres decir Kitty?—

—Esto.—Emma usó su magia para apuntar la daga en su mano. Por un lado, su nombre estaba grabado en negro, pero cuando lo giró, pudieron ver que la daga también tenía el nombre de Rumplestiltskin todavía grabado en el otro lado.

—Es inestable. Es como si la oscuridad no supiera a dónde ir. Lo sentí tan pronto cuando me trajo aquí. Como si me atravesara sin saber qué hacer. No estoy tan atada a la daga como estaba antes. Tengo miedo de no poder controlar la oscuridad en absoluto. No lo sé, tal vez es porque Gold mantuvo parte de la magia y ahora está buscando el resto o algo así.—

—¿Quieres decir que Gold todavía tiene algo de su magia oscura?—Preguntó Regina, preocupada porque su hermana y Belle lo enfrentaran.

Emma asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía que la daga desapareciera en una nube de humo oscura.—Definitivamente todavía tiene algo de magia, pero no podría decirte qué tan oscuro está. Sin embargo, creo que pude haber sacado la mayor parte. Así que por favor, antes haga cualquier cosa de la que pueda arrepentirme, tienen que irse. No podría vivir conmigo misma si lastimo a una de ustedes.—

—No lo harás.—Declaró Regina y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Mal. —Puedes hacer esto—Le dijo en voz baja mientras empujaba suavemente la espalda de la rubia. Después de eso sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a su hermana, advirtiéndole de la magia de Gold.

Mal respiró hondo e hizo todo lo posible para mostrar confianza en su suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la otra rubia.—Emma...—Se detuvo antes de que se pronunciaran más palabras porque mientras caminaba hacia Emma, la sheriff retrocedió.

—Lo siento. Sé que podrías romper la maldición Mal, pero no puedo confiar en mí misma para acercarme a ti. Mis emociones aún están demasiado inestables, al igual que mi magia. No quiero atacarte accidentalmente. No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido contenerme la última hora. Después de toda la mierda que sucedió ayer...no puedo confiar en mí misma en este momento.—Emma se abrazó a sí misma cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Los corazones de Mal y Regina se rompieron ante la vista.

Por supuesto, Snow eligió ese momento para entrar. Aparentemente, se había cansado rápidamente de quedarse atrás.

Mientras caminaba por la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en su hija.—Emma. Oh, Dios mío...—

Ante el sonido de la voz de su madre, la cabeza de Emma se giró tan rápido que los demás escucharon su cuello crujir. Sus ojos instantáneamente se secaron y se entrecerraron. Toda la ira que había estado reprimiendo voló a la superficie al ver a Blancanieves.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, Emma levantó la mano, usando su magia para levantar a Snow por el cuello.—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí ?!—

—¡Emma! ¡Bájala!—Regina gritó cuando Mal intentó acercarse a la otra rubia otra vez.

—¡Aléjense de esto, las dos!—on un movimiento de su mano libre, Emma congeló a sus amantes donde estaban paradas. Ninguna de los dos tenía dolor, sin embargo, tampoco podían moverse.

Snow arañó inútilmente su cuello, tratando de evitar que la mano invisible la asfixiara. —Emma...por favor no hagas esto...lo siento.—Su voz se quebró mientras luchaba por respirar.

—¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por compararme con ese maldito rey? ¿Por cuestionar mi verdadero amor? ¿Por preocuparte más por quién amaba que el por qué las amaba?—Ella usó su magia para acercar a Snow a ella para que estuvieran a solo centímetros de distancia.—¡¿O lamentas decirme que Maléfica y Regina me abandonarían como lo hiciste en el momento en que nací ?!—Gritó Emma en la cara de su madre.

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Snow mientras su hija la interrogaba. Entre sus emociones y la fuerza que la sostenía, no podía pronunciar una sola palabra y apenas podía respirar.

La magia de Emma puede haber sido más poderosa de lo normal, pero aún funcionaba igual que toda magia, por emoción. Con su concentración en su madre, su magia sosteniendo a su amante se debilitó hasta el punto en que Mal pudo liberarse usando la suya.

La dragona corrió al lado de Emma y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Todas sus inseguridades anteriores fueron olvidadas. Intentó y no logró que la otra rubia se volviera hacia ella, pero aún así mantuvo su agarre firme. —Por favor, Emma, no hagas esto.—Rogó.

—Aléjate Maléfica. No quiero lastimarte.—Los ojos de la sheriff se enfocaron en la cara de Snow.

—Tampoco quieres lastimarla. Ella es tu madre Emma. Puedes estar enojada con ella, pero también la amas. Regina y yo hablamos con ella antes, realmente lamenta lo que te dijo. Ahora por favor, detén esto mientras puedas.—

La cara de Emma se crispó. Mal se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a comunicarse con ella. —Nunca te dejaremos, pase lo que pase, pero lastimarla solo empeorará las cosas para ti. Ninguno de nosotros quiere verte seguir este camino. Por favor, gatita, si no lo haces por Snow, hazlo por Regina, Henry y yo.—

Mientras Maléfica hablaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por las mejillas de Emma. Recordó que Regina le había dado un discurso similar unos años antes, y Regina había tenido razón.

Finalmente giró la cabeza para mirar a Mal. Después de un momento de mirar a los amorosos ojos azules, Emma finalmente bajó la mano y dejó que Snow cayera al suelo.

Emma también liberó a Regina. Había tratado de liberarse hasta que vio a Mal romper la magia, sabía que la rubia podía manejarlo sola.

La alcaldesa fue al lado de Snow, asegurándose de que la mujer más joven estuviera bien mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Ella también sabía que sus amantes necesitarían un momento más para hablar antes de que Mal rompiera la maldición.

—Lo siento.—Dijo Emma mientras seguía llorando.—No quise perder el control.—El peso de lo que casi había hecho la golpeó cuando vio a Regina frotando la espalda de su madre. —Por favor, no me dejen.—Su voz se quebró cuando alcanzó y apretó la mano de Mal.

—Nunca.—Mal colocó su palma en la mejilla de su amante y se limpió las lágrimas. —Está bien Emma, no estamos enojadas contigo. No hiciste nada malo. Te detuviste a tiempo.—

Emma sollozó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Mal, las dos envolviéndose en sus brazos. .

Mal hizo sonidos relajantes mientras frotaba la espalda de la otra rubia con una mano mientras sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza con la otra. —Nunca te dejaremos, Emma.—Le susurró al oído.—Nunca volverás a estar sola. Lo prometo.—

Emma asintió con la cabeza aún apoyada en el hombro del dragón.—Te amo.—

—También te amo, Kitty.—Mal colocó un suave beso en la mejilla de Emma.

Regina miró con adoración a sus amantes desde su lugar en el suelo. Quería ponerse de pie y unirse al abrazo, pero decidió dejar que las dos siguieran teniendo su momento a solas.

Miró a Snow y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro ante lo que vio. Snow también estaba mirando a su hija y a Mal. Todavía se frotaba ligeramente la garganta para aliviar el dolor restante. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada de comprensión en su rostro. Era obvio que finalmente podía ver por sí misma cuánto se amaban las dos.

Cuando las lágrimas de Emma finalmente se detuvieron, Mal se apartó suavemente. —Ahora.—Puso su mano sobre la cara de Emma una vez más.—Aprovechemos el plan insensato de Rumple y volvamos a la normalidad, Kitty.—

Emma soltó una breve carcajada y asintió. Los dos se inclinaron hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados y se rozaron los labios. Al instante, una luz de colores brillantes los rodeó y la oscuridad salió del cuerpo de Emma.

Cuando los ojos de Maléfica reabrieron, ella se sintió más aliviada al descubrir que su Emma había regresado. Su largo cabello rubio y hermoso le colgaba por la espalda, sus jeans, su camiseta y su chaqueta de cuero estaban en su lugar, y por supuesto, su brillante sonrisa iluminaba sus rasgos.

—Gracias, Hermosa.—Emma presionó su frente contra la de Mal. —Y para que conste, yo tampoco los dejaré.—Besó a Mal otra vez antes de mirar hacia abajo y extender su mano hacia su amante morena.

Regina agarró la mano ofrecida y se levantó del suelo. —Bienvenida de nuevo.—Susurró con amor antes de darle a Emma un beso antes de que los tres se abrazaran.

Snow también se levantó del suelo, su respiración finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad. Se apartó del pequeño grupo para darles algo de espacio.

Cuando los ojos de Emma se encontraron con los de su madre. Ella apretó un poco más a sus amantes antes de soltarlos y luego se acercó a Snow.—Deberíamos hablar.—

Snow asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura exactamente por dónde empezar.

Mal y Regina se acercaron.—Saldremos afuera.—Dijo Regina.—Les daremos algo de tiempo a solas.—

—No, no.—Snow miró a las otras dos mujeres.—Deberías quedarte. Mereces quedarte.—Ella recibió dos asentimientos antes de volverse hacia su hija.

—Mamá, lamento que casi...ya sabes...—Emma jugueteó con las manos, mirándolas en lugar de a su madre. —Todavía estoy enojada, pero nunca quise lastimarte.—

—Está bien, cariño. Sinceramente, lo merecía.—Hizo una pausa mientras esperaba que los ojos de Emma se encontrarán con los de ella antes de continuar. —También me merecía ese golpe ayer. Siento las cosas horribles que te dije, nunca debería haber hecho eso.—

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—

Snow suspiró antes de explicar.—Todo lo que quería era que tuvieras una vida normal y segura, Emma. Pensé que una vida normal es lo que hubiera sido mejor para ti. Pero, ahora veo que realmente tienes una vida increíble amorosa. Realmente tienes dos verdaderos amores.—Miró a Mal y Regina. —Lamento haber dudado de ustedes.—

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron, aceptando en silencio la disculpa.

—Sé que todavía estás enojada, Emma, y que no me perdonarás tan fácilmente. Demonios, ni siquiera me he perdonado todavía, pero por favor, sé que te amo. Y prometo que tu padre y yo nunca te abandonaremos.—

Al escuchar esa última frase de la boca de su madre, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Lentamente, dio un paso adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Snow.—Te amo, mamá.—

—Yo también te amo Emma.—

Después de un momento, Snow se apartó suavemente y besó la mejilla de su hija. —Mejor me voy. Tu padre y tu hermano ya deberían estar de vuelta en el apartamento. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera pensé en contarle nada de esto.—

—Dile que estoy bien y que lo amo.—

—Lo haré.—Se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y se volvió hacia los demás. —¿Quizás a todos les gustaría venir a cenar en familia el domingo, y tal vez incluso traer a Lily con ustedes también?—

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Regina y Emma habían acompañado a Henry a la cena semanal. Ninguna de los dos quería dejar a Mal atrás.

Las tres sonrieron ante la oferta, pero fue Maléfica la que habló: —Estaremos allí.—

Snow sonrió y asintió antes de salir de la casa. Cuando la puerta principal se cerró detrás de ella, las tres amantes se abrazaron una vez más y se turnaban para darse besos dulces y apasionados.

—Ahora que se acabó toda la emoción, digo que todos lo llamamos un día.—Emma miró esperanzada a Regina, sabiendo que Mal estaría bien tomándose el resto del día libre.

Regina se rió con una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que sería seguro para nosotros irnos a casa por el día, sí...y tal vez incluso podamos tomar el mañana libre también.—Vio que sus amantes se iluminaban. —Pero primero tenemos que ir a ver a Zelena y Belle. No confío en que Gold no haga daño a una de ellas.—Sacó su teléfono para ver si Zelena le había enviado un mensaje después de enterarse de la magia de Gold. La alcaldesa frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había ninguno.

—Por supuesto Poppet.—Mal vio a Emma con una mirada confusa.—Belle y Zelena fueron tras Gold después de que supimos lo que te hizo. Le dijo a Belle que su magia había desaparecido por completo.—

—Entonces vámonos.—Con eso Emma los condujo a todos por la puerta. Cada una con la esperanza de que Gold no hubiera hecho nada imprudente con su magia oscura en su control total.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Las tres no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar a sus amigas. Cuando salieron de la casa vieron el Mercedes de Zelena estacionarse al lado de la acera.

Tan pronto como se detuvo, Zelena y Belle salieron del auto, ambas parecieron aliviadas cuando vieron a Emma.

—¡Emma, me alegra que estés bien!—Belle envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la sheriff que la encontró a medio camino de la casa. —Siento mucho lo que Rumple te hizo.—

—Hola Belle, está bien.—Emma frotó la espalda de su amiga antes de alejarse. —Estoy bien y lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. Eso es todo sobre Gold.—

—Exactamente, lo que seguía diciéndole en el camino hacia aquí.—Zelena se movió para abrazar a la rubia también. —Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Emma. Ahora estoy segura de comer aros de cebolla.—Ella guiñó un ojo cuando se apartó del abrazo.

Emma se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza ante el chiste cuando Regina y Mal se acercaron para unirse a ellos.

—Íbamos a venir a verlas a las dos.—Mal se volvió hacia la pelirroja. —¿Qué pasó con Rumple?—

—Todavía estaba en la casa de empeño, tal como le dijo a Belle. Tan pronto como llegamos allí, comenzó a rogarle que le diera otra oportunidad. Ella le dijo que se jodiera.—Zelena sonrió orgullosamente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia, abrazándose por detrás.

—Esas no fueron las palabras exactas que usé.—Dijo Belle en un tono juguetón antes de volverse serio otra vez.—Pero le dije que nunca volvería a estar con él. Si bien una parte de mí siempre se preocupará por él, después de todo lo que me ha hecho a mí, a mis amigos, ya no confío en él, ni lo amo. Él Siempre se preocupará por él más que por mí.—Su ceño se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió a Zelena presionar un suave beso en su cabello.

—Te envié un mensaje de texto cuando Emma nos dijo que todavía tenía algo de su magia.—Regina miró a su hermana. —¿Lo viste?—

—Sí, y gracias por el aviso.—Zelena sostuvo a Belle con más fuerza.—Lo vi justo antes de que entráramos. No fue un shock cuando la usó para agarrarme.—

—¿Te lastimó?—Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a oscurecerse.

—Estoy bien gracias a Belle.—Le dio otro beso en la cabeza de su amante antes de acercarse para estar a su lado. Todavía mantenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Belle. —Estaba tan ocupado diciéndome que no era lo suficientemente buena para ella que no la vio quitándole las esposas del mostrador antes de que ella le pusiera las jodidas esposas en las muñecas.—

—No podía creer cuando las vi allí. Normalmente es más cuidadoso que eso.—

—Debe estar descuidandose por su vejez.—

Belle se echó a reír ante la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia.—Vimos la magia oscura volver a él, pero con el brazalete, no podía usarla. Para él, tener que vivir sin magia es suficiente castigo. Aunque, no sé dónde está la daga.—

—Aquí.—Emma empujó la daga en su mano. Su propio nombre se había desvanecido mientras Gold permanecía.

—¿Puedo?—Regina extendió la mano. Una vez que Emma colocó el arma con curvas en su mano, hizo que desapareciera con su propia magia.

—¿Qué hiciste con eso?—Mal agarró la mano ahora vacía de Regina.

—Lo puse en un cofre en mi bóveda que está protegido por magia de sangre. Él no podrá llegar a la daga.—

—Bien.—Sonrió Belle y miró a Zelena. —Querida, probablemente deberíamos ir a buscar a Robyn donde Granny.—

—Iremos contigo.—Dijo Emma.—Creo que toda esta emoción requiere una noche de hamburguesas con queso.—

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.—Ya dije que no tenemos que trabajar mañana, ¿no es suficiente celebración?—

—No.—Dijo la sheriff con una sonrisa petulante.

Regina sacudió la cabeza juguetonamente mientras Mal se reía. Al igual que la alcaldesa, la dragona tampoco le gustaban las hamburguesas con queso, sin embargo, suponía que Emma se lo había ganado después de todo lo que había pasado ese día.—Vamos Regina, mañana tendremos ensaladas.—

—Bien.—Regina miró su reloj antes de volverse hacia su hermana y Belle. —Ustedes dos continúen y nos encontraremos allí después de que recojamos a Henry de la escuela.—El niño todavía no había conseguido su propio auto, todavía prefería ser el pasajero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Belle y Zelena asintieron y luego volvieron a caminar hacia el auto. Regina luego usó su magia para traer su propio auto del departamento de los Charming, haciendo que apareciera detrás del auto de su hermana.

Cuando sus amigas se alejaron, Emma miró a Regina y le besó la mejilla cuando vio que la morena tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.—Sabía que estarías contenta con las hamburguesas con queso, Ángel.—Habló juguetonamente.

La alcaldesa entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto y de que todas estemos bien.—Presionó sus labios en la mejilla de Emma y luego en la de Mal.—Y pensar que estabas preocupada de que tu beso no funcionara.—

—¿Qué?—La sonrisa de Emma se fue.—Mal, ¿es verdad?—

Maléfica le dirigió a Regina una mirada sucia solo para recibir una sonrisa a cambio. Se giró hacia Emma sin mirarla a los ojos.—Yo...solo estaba preocupada de que...tal vez no sería suficiente..—Ella nunca fue muy buena para admitir este tipo de cosas.

—Eso es ridículo.—Emma envolvió a la otra rubia en sus brazos. —Tu amor siempre será suficiente Maléfica. Nunca dudé que pudieras romper la maldición.—La besó amorosamente, ganándose una gran sonrisa de Mal. —Tú y Regina.—Quitó una mano y tomó la de la morena.—Ustedes son todo lo que necesitaré. Las quiero mucho a las dos.—

—También te amamos, Baby. Ahora, vamos. Aparentemente, tenemos unas hamburguesas repugnantes para comer.—

Emma puso los ojos en blanco cuando todos subieron al auto de Regina con ella en la parte de atrás. Odiaba viajar en el asiento trasero, sin embargo, sabía que Mal lo odiaba más, la hacía sentir muy claustrofóbica. —Sé que ambas fingen odiarlas porque piensan que no son lo suficientemente refinados para ustedes.—

Regina y Mal intercambiaron una mirada, pero permanecieron en silencio mientras la morena se alejaba de la curva. No había forma de que alguna vez le dijeran que tenía razón.

…..

La mayor parte del corto viaje a Granny's fue silencioso para Zelena y Belle. Sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el tiempo con Belle haciendo pequeños círculos en la mano de Zelena con su pulgar.

Ya casi estaban en el restaurante cuando la morena se volvió para ver una expresión extraña en el rostro de su novia.—Querida, ¿qué pasa?—

—Nada, nada. Estoy bien.—Zelena se sacudió de sus pensamientos, sus ojos aún en la carretera.

—Sé que no soy Emma, pero puedo decir cuándo estás mintiendo Zelena.—

La pelirroja guardó silencio por un momento más y luego habló con una voz bastante pequeña.—¿Sabes que nunca haría eso, verdad?—

—¿Hacer qué?—

—Elegir magia sobre ti.—Zelena apretó la mano que aún sostenía. —Me despierto todos los días con la esperanza de recuperar de alguna manera mi magia. Durante tanto tiempo fue todo lo que tenía que era completamente mío. Pude depender de eso y ahora...lo extraño muchísimo. Pero...si perderte fuera el precio que tendría que pagar...no podría hacerlo, Belle. Nunca tomaría esa decisión. Tú...tú, me crees, ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto que lo hago Zelena. El hecho de que hayas sacrificado tu magia en primer lugar me prueba que no eres como Rumple.—Belle esperó un momento más a que Zelena estacionara el auto frente al restaurante antes de inclinarse para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de su amante. —Sé que me amas, Zelena. También sé que no hay nada que no harías por Robyn, por mí o por el resto de tu familia. Y te amo tanto, tanto por eso.—

Zelena sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besar a la morena. Había pasado gran parte de su vida sintiendo que no era digna de ser amada. Poder abrazar a Belle, besarla, sentirla, ser amada por ella...era lo más increíble del mundo para ella.

Cuando se alejaron, ella miró profundamente a los ojos de Belle y habló suavemente.—¿Te mudas conmigo?—

—¿Qué?—Belle susurró, su rostro aún muy cerca del de Zelena.

—Sé que no hemos estado juntas tanto tiempo todavía, pero...te amo, Belle. Te quiero allí todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Y sé que a Robyn también le encantaría tenerte allí. Además, ambas sabemos cuánto odias quedarte en esa pequeña habitación trasera de la biblioteca.—Hizo una pausa cuando Belle sonrió. —¿Múdate conmigo?—

Belle estuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de sonreír brillantemente mientras se movía para apartar un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara de Zelena. —Supongo que dado que Regina y los demás se tomarán el día libre mañana, entonces nosotras también.—Zelena frunció el ceño confusamente. —De esa manera puedes pasar el día ayudándome a trasladar todas mis cosas a tu lugar.—

De repente, Zelena sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Belle tan fuerte como pudo con las dos todavía sentados en el auto.—Gracias.—Ella acarició el cuello de Belle cuando escuchó a la morena reír.

Como respuesta, Belle simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso suave y amoroso en la mejilla de Zelena.

Eventualmente, las dos se separaron y salieron del auto, ambas todavía con las sonrisas en sus caras. Tan pronto como pudieron, se agarraron de las manos otra vez.

Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante, Zelena no pudo evitar pensar en la única cosa que su madre, la que la encontró cuando era bebé, le había dejado. Un pequeño anillo dorado. Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea de que Belle podría usarlo en su mano izquierda algún día.

…..

Cuando Henry se enteró de lo que le sucedió a su madre ese día, la abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Ella sonrió y besó su cabeza mientras le aseguraba que estaba bien. Sin embargo, todavía parecía asustado, hasta que Emma mencionó lo que había convencido a Regina y Mal de cenar esa noche. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo comenzar a sonreír de nuevo.

Los cuatro se habían reunido con Zelena y Belle en el restaurante según lo planeado. Lily llegó poco después de recibir el mensaje de texto de su madre pidiéndole que se uniera a ellos para sus planes espontáneos de cena.

Todos felicitaron a Belle y Zelena cuando se enteraron de sus nuevos arreglos de vivienda. Henry estaba un poco sorprendido de escuchar sobre su relación, pero todavía estaba muy feliz por ellas. También acordó cuidar a su primita para que pudieran salir la noche siguiente.

Después de un par de horas de hablar más que de comer, todos se fueron a casa. Henry y Emma fueron directamente a la sala de estar y comenzaron a jugar videojuegos, algo en lo que ambos habían estado tratando de involucrar a Mal durante los últimos meses. Tuvieron cierto éxito al lograr que Regina se uniera algunas veces, pero Mal todavía prefería sentarse y mirar mientras corrían por las pistas del arco iris. Qué es lo que hizo esa noche mientras sostenía a Regina que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

Finalmente, Henry se fue a la cama, dejando a las tres mujeres solas en la sala de estar. El juego en solitario de Emma se olvida rápidamente a favor de besarse y acurrucarse con sus dos amantes en el sofá mientras las dos se movieron para hacerle espacio en el medio.

Cuando finalmente se separaron de sus besos, todos se pusieron contentos en los brazos del otro.

—Gracias a ambas.—Les susurró la sheriff.—Por no irse hoy cuando se lo pedí.—

—Por supuesto, Baby.—Dijo Regina mientras Mal besaba a la otra rubia en la cabeza. —Hubieras tenido que echarnos de allí, e incluso si lo hubieras hecho, habríamos regresado.—

Todos se rieron antes de que Emma volviera a hablar cuando se volvió hacia Mal.—Solo quiero decir de nuevo que nunca tuve ninguna duda en mi mente de que podrías romper la maldición Hermosa. Sé que eres mi verdadero amor porque lo siento cada vez que te miro a los ojos.—

Maléfica se sonrojó y sonrió suavemente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sigue hablando Emma.—Regina le dio un codazo en el hombro.—Es tan raro que hagamos que se sonroje así, es adorable.—Sonrió mientras finalmente podía burlarse de la dragona por sus lindas mejillas rosadas.

Mal lo miró juguetonamente antes de hacerle cosquillas a Regina en el estómago, la morena era la que tenia mas cosquillas de las tres. Sus propias mejillas comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras se reía.

—No hablaría si fuera tú, Poppet.—A diferencia de Mal, fue bastante fácil para ella hacer sonrojar a la alcaldesa y a la sheriff también.

Se apartó cuando Regina comenzó a retorcerse demasiado y se acomodó en el lado sonriente de la sheriff. Luego miró a Emma a los ojos cuando una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro. —Tampoco tenía dudas de nuestro amor, Kitty...yo solo...tenía este miedo dentro de mí, como una voz que dice que no sería suficiente.—

—Pero tu eres.—

—Sí.—Sonrió el dragón.—Supongo que sí.—Se inclinó para darle a la otra rubia otro beso amoroso.—Te amo Emma, Regina.—Luego se inclinó para besar a la morena otra vez también.

—También te amamos Maléfica.—Sonrió Regina mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Ahora, digo que todos continuamos nuestra pequeña celebración arriba.—

Ella ofreció sus manos a las rubias que le sonrieron mientras se paraban. Todas subieron las escaleras de la mano, sabiendo que horas después se quedarían dormidos en sus verdaderos brazos de amor.


End file.
